Mirror Mirror
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta luchan para sacar adelante su relación inmediatamente después de la Saga de Majin Buu. Una Historia de Darke Angelus escrita por Votación Popular.
1. Parte 01 - Reflejos

**Mirror, Mirror**

**por Darke Angelus **

© 2006

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S**

**Nota: **Esta historia se desprende del Universo de Darke. Como la mayoría de ustedes sabrán, las más importantes de ellas, la trilogía **De Mal en Peor**, **Dos Caras de una Historia** y **Una Luna de Miel al Estilo Dragon ball **ya se encuentran traducidas al español de mano de la genial **Apolonia86.** Ésta, si bien no forma parte directa de la trilogía, está directamente relacionada porque hay referencias a ellas durante algunas partes de la historia. Esto no quiere decir que no se pueda disfrutar por separado, pero para comprenderla mejor recomiendo haber leído al menos la primera.

Aprovecho para agradecerle a **JazminM** por su colaboración en algunos puntos de este capítulo, y por supuesto a **Darke**, por haberme dado el visto bueno.

**Link al original: _fanfiction(punto)net/s/2974910/1_**

**Parte 1 – Reflejos**

* * *

La Tierra se salvó (¡de nuevo!), los héroes se reunieron (¡de nuevo!) y todos estaban felices (¡de nuevo!)... Al menos en el aero-coche que volaba directo a la Capital del Oeste, todos debían estarlo. Pero no lo estaban. Ni por asomo.

Se había decidido que el mejor lugar para esconder a Majin Buu durante el año era el Edificio Principal de la Corporación Cápsula, al menos hasta que las esferas del dragón pudieran reunirse y pedir el deseo para que todos se olvidaran de él. Ambos, Trunks y Bulma, estaban nerviosos ante la idea de compartir espacio con la ingenua entidad; era muy difícil olvidar la muerte y el daño que él había causado en apenas 24 horas, sin incluir el caos que su igualmente vacua encarnación había provocado a la Tierra. Pero todo lo que Buu hizo durante el viaje fue balbucear sobre la vista y devorar chucherías. Eventualmente, Trunks se relajó e intentó hablar con raciocinio; pronto descubrió que era un asunto frustrante con una criatura que tenía la inteligencia de un bebé de dos años.

En la cabina tampoco había mucha conversación entre Bulma y Vegeta. Él pasó mucho de ese tiempo medio dormido; morir y resucitar podía extenuar a cualquier hombre, y se habría muerto una segunda vez si Dendé no lo hubiese sanado en el planeta de los Supremos Kaio. Había sido un día horrible, uno que él simplemente quería olvidar, pero estaba muy consciente del tenso silencio de Bulma a su lado. —¿Cuánto de lo que pasó sabes? —le preguntó por fin en voz baja.

Ella se volteó a verlo, sorprendida. Él aún estaba recostado al asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Aclaró sus ideas y finalmente habló. —Piccoro y Gokú me contaron casi toda la historia en el Templo, justo después de que… moriste.

Él abrió los ojos y la vio de soslayo. —¿Qué te contaron?

—Que el mago Babidi te controló y te transformaste en Majin. Peleaste con Gokú y, cuando Majin Buu fue liberado, te sacrificaste para matarlo. Piccoro dijo que fue el despliegue más increíble que había presenciado.

—No funcionó. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno, _morí_. ¡Esa bola super-desarrollada de chicle que está allá atrás nos comió a Trunks y a mí! Pero no tengo ni idea de qué pasó después de eso hasta que desearon que se restaurara la Tierra. Tú lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Esa fue tu idea. —Ella le brindó una sonrisa radiante y él tuvo que apartar la mirada de ese rostro lleno de felicidad, del orgullo que ella sentía por él. Todo lo que pudo brindarle fue un asentimiento para después perderse en sus pensamientos; se negaba a prolongar más esa conversación.

Cuando aterrizaron en el patio trasero, Trunks había aceptado la presencia de Majin Buu y tomado por una mano enguantada para darle un recorrido por el edificio principal. Bulma estaba a punto de seguirlos pero Vegeta la sujetó por el brazo y la detuvo. —Todavía no, Bulma. Hay algo que necesitas saber.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó temerosa—. Puedo notarlo por la mirada en tu rostro. ¿Qué pasa?

—Piccoro y Kakarotto no te contaron toda la verdad —le dijo en un susurro—. Yo me dejé manipular por la magia de Babidi. Él me dio algo que quería… y me quitó algo más para que yo peleara con Kakarotto.

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en señal de alarma. —¿Qué te quitó?

—A ti —dijo sin rodeos—. Lo que sentía por ti y por Trunks. Dejé que me quitara esos sentimientos para así poder volver a ser como era antes de poner mis ojos en ti. Esas emociones estaban conteniendo mi poder. Babidi me liberó.

—Creí reconocer esa mirada en tu rostro cuando regresaste al torneo. Mataste a todas esas personas. _¡Casi me matas! __—_le gritó en la cara.

Él no titubeó. —Sabía que estabas ahí. Pude sentirte.

La certeza intencional en su voz le heló la sangre. —Destruiste exactamente la sección de la tribuna donde yo estaba ubicada. ¡Fallaste por poco! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para probarte que podía. Para jactarme. —Se encogió de hombros y apartó la mirada.

—Pa-para jactarte… —No podía hablar mientras intentaba racionalizar el concepto. De repente su rostro se arrugó y su cuerpo se inclinó a la derecha. Su sentido de la batalla interpretó de inmediato el movimiento que se avecinaba pero no evitó la bofetada que le cruzó el rostro cuando llegó. Él sólo bajó la cabeza cuando terminó.

»Tú… Tú… —Se sostuvo la mano adolorida y dio vueltas alrededor. Tan molesta como estaba, todavía no podía recurrir a ninguna ofensa. Aún no—. ¿Nos echaste a Trunks y a mí a un lado sólo para poder pelear con Gokú por los viejos tiempos? ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo? ¡Que todo esto de Majin Buu nunca habría pasado si no hubiese sido por tu maldito orgullo!

Majin Buu hubiese sido sacado de su cascarón tarde o temprano pero él no se molestó en decírselo. Sólo dijo:

—Sí.

—_¡¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto__?! —_le gritó—. ¡Maldito seas! ¡Me habría hecho más feliz no saber nada de esto! ¿Por qué me lo estás contando?

—Porque rompí mi promesa —dijo en ese mismo maldito tono de voz—. Te dije que nunca te lastimaría y lo he hecho. No fue un golpe físico pero bien pudo haberlo sido. Quiero saber qué puedo hacer para compensarlo, Bulma.

—¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que voy a ofrecerte alguna clase de penitencia que puedas pagar para que podamos seguir felices para siempre? —le dijo con desprecio.

Él asintió. —Sí, algo así.

Ella se movió rápido y lo abofeteó de nuevo y esta vez los instintos no le dieron una advertencia. La cabeza de él se ladeó con el golpe y cuando volvió a observarla, su expresión estaba sinceramente pasmada.

—Finalmente —dijo, con la respiración entrecortada—. Un atisbo de emoción en esa maldita cara de póker que tienes. Quiero que salgas de mi habitación. ¿Entendiste? No me importa a dónde vayas, pero lo último que quiero ver el día de hoy es tu cara. Necesito pensar en todo esto.

Él miró de ella al edificio varias veces. De repente se sintió incómodo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No me importa! —chilló—. Sólo quiero que saques tus mierdas de mi habitación antes de que yo suba. ¡DE INMEDIATO!

Dio un paso errado hacia atrás, un vistazo medio consciente alrededor para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, y luego asintió en silencio. Sin decir nada más, voló hacia el balcón de la habitación que compartían y entró. Bulma lo observó partir, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas amargas. Sólo cuando estuvo segura de que él no podía verla se sentó en el puntal de aterrizaje de su aero-coche y lloró hasta que sintió como si el corazón le explotara con la fuerza de su llanto.

* * *

Vegeta se mudó a una habitación de huéspedes, un piso arriba del área de la familia, y se mantuvo alejado de vista por tres días. Tal cual como ella quería. Ella estaba luchando contra sus propios conflictos y necesitaba tiempo para asimilar esa reciente traición. Esperó al día siguiente tras su pelea antes de llenarse del coraje suficiente para hablarle a Trunks sobre el incidente. De inmediato, obtuvo una perspectiva muy diferente de la que Vegeta le había dado; el niño no sabía nada sobre la posesión de su padre por Babidi. Todo lo que el parecía saber era su aguda vergüenza por haber sido abrazado frente a Goten y su resentimiento por haber sido noqueado antes de ser capaz de lidiar con Majin Buu por atacar a su padre. Pero era el hijo de Vegeta, cierto, y era la primera vez, desde que su esposo le había confesado la situación, que Bulma comenzaba a sentir cómo su rabia se disipaba.

Ella subió hacia la habitación de huéspedes y se paró frente a la puerta de Vegeta. Podía escuchar el sonido atenuado de la televisión al otro lado y respiró profundo antes de adentrarse. No tocó, no se anunció; ella simplemente irrumpió.

Él sólo estaba acostado en la cama viendo la tele. Una parte de ella tuvo la esperanza de encontrarlo haciendo algo, qué exactamente, no sabía, pero esa calma persistente le estaba comenzando a molestar; una parte que la rabia y la amargura no podían alcanzar del todo. —Necesitamos hablar, Vegeta.

Él se levantó de la cama y quitó los libros, las revistas y los restos de comida rápida para intentar hacerle un lugar en la cama. Ella vio toda la basura regada e hizo una mueca de asco. —¿No has salido de esta habitación en tres días?

—Bueno, sólo para ir a buscar algo de comida. Para nada más. Dijiste que no querías verme…

—Dios, este lugar apesta —interrumpió, y caminó hacia la ventana para abrirla. Después de tomar un par de bocanadas de aire puro, ella comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación impacientemente—. Aún sigo molesta contigo.

—Lo sé.

—Y de verdad me lastimaste.

—Eso también lo sé.

—¡Entonces cállate y déjame hablar! —le gritó.

Cerró la boca de golpe, y parpadeó un par de veces, pero eso fue todo. Ni una pizca de ira, ningún indicio de enfado; él sólo la observó, con el rostro curiosamente vacío y expuesto. Eso la hizo dudar unos segundos antes de lanzar:

—Hablé con Trunks y me contó lo que le hiciste. —Él comenzó a abrir la boca otra vez pero ella alzó una mano para callarlo—. Sé que lo hiciste por su bien y el de Goten. Ellos nunca habrían dejado de pelear con Buu si tú no los hubieses detenido. ¿Fue ese el momento en el que reaccionaste? ¿Fue ese el momento cuando comenzaste a librarte del control de Babidi?

—Nunca estuve bajo el control de Babidi. Tomé lo que me ofreció e ignoré sus órdenes. Kakarotto fue quien me hizo reaccionar, eventualmente. Pero para ese momento era demasiado tarde; Buu había eclosionado.

—¿Así que intentaste arreglarlo todo, sacrificándote?

Él asintió. —Bulma, lo siento…

—No, no lo sientes —dijo ella en un tono de voz frío.

—¿... Que no lo siento?

—¡Mira lo calmado que estás! Sé lo que estás haciendo: estás haciendo tiempo, esperando a que te reciba con los brazos y piernas abiertos, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Te advierto que esa estrategia no va a funcionar otra vez.

—No es una estrategia.

—¿No?, ¿entonces qué es?

—No puedo explicarlo. Sólo sé que tienes todo el derecho de ser quien esté molesta. Si necesitas más tiempo para lidiar con lo que he hecho, yo sabré entender…

—¡¿Quién eres?! —le gritó Bulma—. ¡¿Y qué le has hecho a mi esposo?!

Él simplemente sonrió. —Ja, esa estuvo buena.

Ella pegó las manos al cuerpo. —¡Me rindo! Cuando estés listo para tomar esto en serio, sabes dónde encontrarme. Hasta entonces mi habitación, y yo, estaremos fuera de tus límites.

—Entiendo.

—Y he deshabilitado la Cámara de Gravedad.

Asintió. —Está bien.

Desesperada, ella añadió:

—Y…, y…, ¡también le dije a mi madre que dejara de cocinarte!

—Está bien.

—¡Agh! —Ella dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos; su rostro estaba peculiarmente inexpresivo, luego volvió a la cama y continuó viendo la tele y comiendo _twinkies_ como si nada hubiese pasado.

La ironía de toda la situación era que si Vegeta hubiese respondido a la ira de Bulma de la manera acostumbrada (por ejemplo, gritándole), la pelea hubiese terminado al instante y se habrían reconciliado con la pasión acostumbrada. El incidente se habría olvidado e ido al lugar donde correspondía. Sin embargo, Bulma estaba interpretando erróneamente el comportamiento fuera de lugar del Saiyajin como una clase de actitud pasiva-agresiva en su contra y que sólo la molestaba aún más. Ella era una persona competitiva por naturaleza y ahora creía que había una competencia entre ellos sobre quién iba a rendirse primero.

No podía estar más alejada de la realidad.

* * *

Trunks, con la intuición de un niño, de inmediato captó que algo estaba muy mal. Desafortunadamente, él sólo podía vocalizarlo con:

—Estás comportándote muy extraño, papá —lo cual fue exactamente lo que le dijo a su padre días después.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Vegeta afablemente, sonriéndole al niño antes de voltear para disfrutar la vista—. ¿Qué te hace decir eso?

—Bueno, en primer lugar, estamos en el parque. ¡Tú nunca me traes acá!

—Eso es mentira. Te traje un mes antes del torneo.

—¡Sí, claro, sólo porque te sentiste mal por romperme la nariz!

Él se estremeció. —Te dije que lo sentía

—Bueeeeeno, tú nunca dijiste que de verdad, _verdad_ lo sentías.

—Bueno, lo digo ahora: lo siento, Trunks. —Puso una mano alrededor de los hombros del niño y lo haló para darle un abrazo informal.

El niño avergonzado luchó por alejarse. —¡Y te digo que estás actuando extraño! —espetó con las mejillas rojas—. ¡Me está enloqueciendo!

Vegeta rió y se rascó la nuca y se distrajo mientras seguía el curso de un _frisbie_ volando por el aire. Después de unos segundos, volvió a mirar al niño y remarcó:

—Bueno, no sé qué decirte, Trunks.

—¡Eres genial así como eres! No tienes que compórtate como él, ¿sabes?

Por primera vez, Vegeta lo consideró seriamente. —¿... Comportarme como quién?

Trunks comenzó con:

—Como… —Antes de ser interrumpido.

—¡Trunks! ¡Aquí! —gritó un niño.

El hijo del príncipe notó algunos rostros familiares jugando al «a que te pillo» en el campo y dijo:

—Allá están Maru y Jan de la escuela. ¿Puedo ir a jugar con ellos un rato?

Vegeta se quedó mirando sus manos y luego echó un vistazo alrededor del apacible parque como un hombre despertándose de un sueño. Cuando logró despabilarse y responder «claro», su hijo ya estaba corriendo para jugar con sus amigos.

Sentado en una banqueta cercana, el Saiyajin intentó resolver lo que el niño había estado tratando de decirle. Había estado teniendo problemas para concentrarse los últimos días, las ideas se le amontonaban y se le olvidaban y no podía ni llevar un registro de ellas. Debería estar molesto por esa sensación extraña pero se sentía como desinteresado. Tanta calma le resultaba extraña; demonios, últimamente era capaz hasta de dormir más de tres o cuatro horas al día. No era algo que quisiera analizar con detenimiento pero, en el fondo, sabía que Trunks tenía razón, estaba actuando… «extraño».

Un vendedor de perros calientes captó su atención, se acercó y compró uno con todo. Le dio un mordisco y sonrió mientras lo masticaba; era uno de los mejores que había comido en su vida. En serio.

_Qué rico. _Las palabras pasaron por su mente. Escupió un bocado y comenzó a toser.

—¿Estás bien, amigo? —preguntó el vendedor.

Vegeta se dio la vuelta para responder y se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el carrito de acero del vendedor. Tiró el resto del perro caliente en shock. Se llevó una mano al pelo y se encontró sólo con su cabello en forma de llama característico. No esa cosa alborotada que había visto en su reflejo.

—¿Amigo? —preguntó de nuevo el vendedor.

Su reflejo era otra vez el propio. Vegeta, alterado, dio un paso titubeante hacia atrás y regresó a donde Trunks estaba. Un grupo de niños jugaban un partidillo de futbol y su hijo corría con el balón y se acercaba a la portería. Pasó a cualquier niño lo suficientemente estúpido como para meterse en su camino. Era una escena igual de inspiradora y deprimente. Vegeta sonrió. En un mundo perfecto, el niño estaría entrenando junto a los demás guerreros élite de su edad en lugar de estar relacionándose con esos débiles sin poder.

Mientras observaba, la figura del niño se distorsionó y se convirtió en otro pequeño Saiyajin que reconoció de inmediato.

—¿Goten? —susurró, y parpadeó varias veces. El de cabello lavanda apareció de nuevo, dribló el balón y luego metió un gol que celebró con una danza mientras sus amigos lo abucheaban.

El príncipe, demasiado estupefacto para responder, observó con impotencia cómo el niño corría al centro del campo para comenzar otro partido. Esta vez se había convertido en Gohan, y el pelo negro y abundante se movió al mismo tiempo que sus pasos.

Vegeta voló hasta la Corporación. Aterrizó en el patio y se quedó un rato ahí parado, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de pasar en el parque. Poco después, reunió el coraje suficiente y entró por la puerta principal. Sabía que Bulma estaba muy molesta con él pero necesitaba desesperadamente su contribución.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Briefs —saludó la recepcionista cuando él entró.

—Sí, buenas tardes…, uh. —El entrecerró los ojos en un intento por recordar su nombre.

—Cheri.

—Cheri, Claro. Se me pasó.

—No pasa nada, señor —dijo la mujer mientras lo veía marcharse con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando bajó las escaleras, de inmediato cogió el teléfono—. ¿Peni? ¡Escucha esto! El esposo de Bulma va en camino. No. Está de buen humor. ¡Estoy hablando en serio! Escucha esto: ¡reconoció mi presencia!

Vegeta, inconsciente del intercambio, caminó por el corredor y entró al ala ejecutiva. Pasó por las puertas de los laboratorios de Investigación y Desarrollo. Peni colgó el teléfono en cuanto lo vio dar vuelta a la esquina. —¡Hola, Sr. Briefs! ¿Cómo está hoy?

—Bien... —Sacudió una mano distraídamente en dirección a ella mientras luchaba por recordar su nombre.

—Soy Peni, Sr. Briefs.

—¡Peni! No sé qué le pasa a mi jodida memoria hoy —refunfuñó mientras veía hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Bulma—. ¿Está ocupada?

—Saldrá de la oficina a las 2 p.m. —señaló la mujer.

—Maldición —susurró por lo bajo y observó sorprendido a la joven frente a él—. Mmm, esa se me escapó...

—No pasa nada, señor —dijo Peni, pestañeando en señal de asombro. Había oído que el esposo de su jefa soltaba algunas palabrotas más que esa, pero no parecía recordar—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

—No, no lo… —Comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y se vio reflejado en la ventana de la oficina de Bulma. Retrocedió visiblemente en aversión.

—¿Sr. Briefs? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Peni, realmente preocupada.

—No —espetó para luego dirigirse a las escaleras—. Ni de cerca…

—¡Amiguito! —escuchó que una voz le gritaba y Charles McNeal salió disparado de una puerta y lo abrazó—. Oí que te habías muerto. ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivito y coleando!

Vegeta estaba demasiado perplejo para responder al contacto, y Charles se separó de él sabiamente antes de que algo pasara. Sabía de primera mano que el Saiyajin tenía propensión a la violencia y había sido el receptor de más ataques verbales que nadie más en toda la compañía. Se lo sacó de encima con su acostumbrado y excéntrico entusiasmo. Él respetaba la habilidad del Saiyajin para diseñar casi con adoración, después de todo; los diseños de él habían provisto y garantizado seguridad laboral para todos en su departamento para la próxima década (y secretamente, Charles incluso sentía una profunda atracción por él). —¿Estás bien? Estás más blanco que una hoja.

—¿Quién coño eres? —cortó Vegeta finalmente.

Los ojos del científico se ampliaron dramáticamente tras sus lentes de culo de botella y, por un instante, pareció que iba a llorar. —¡Soy tu mejor amigo! Trabajamos juntos en el laboratorio. ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿En Investigación y Desarrollo?

El cerebro de Vegeta trató incansablemente de corroborar de qué estaba hablando el humano. Le llegaron unos recuerdos como nublados. McNeal: el amigo científico loco de Bulma. Rápidamente Charles añadió. —Bueno, tampoco es como si saliéramos a fiestear ni nada de eso. —Se quedó abstraído por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza para aclararse—. Como sea, mi equipo y yo trabajamos en los diseños que tú dibujaste. Les dimos forma, desarrollamos los prototipos y todo lo demás. Tú sabes todo eso, siempre vienes a criticar lo que hacemos.

Vegeta sintió una inexplicable sensación de remordimiento. —Lo siento.

Charles volvió a quedar boquiabierto. —¡No, no! ¡Es algo bueno, de verdad! ¡Nos mantiene alerta! De hecho podríamos usar algo de ese humor cruel en este momento. ¿Puedes acompañarme y echarle un vistazo a lo que hemos hecho con tus _TabGravs_ hasta ahora?

Completamente desconcertado, Vegeta siguió al peculiar hombre como si estuviese en un sueño. De hecho, esa comparación no estaba muy equivocada. Nada de eso le parecía real; el científico y sus extraños desvaríos, incluso sus alrededores. Las paredes amarillas parecieron temblar y cambiar para convertirse en campos inmensos y ríos que no reconocía. Él todavía estaba mortificado por las extrañas sensaciones, preguntándose si el perro caliente que se había comido estaba drogado, cuando Charles lo llevó a una mesa de dibujo. —¿Ves? ¿Qué te parece?

Él observó con detenimiento un plano todo garabateado que no pudo reconocer. Él encabezado decía: Ascensor Gravitacional Tabular, e incluía un diseño hecho a mano que parecía casi como en tres dimensiones referenciados con cómputos y anotaciones por todo el espacio disponible. Lo tocó y miró sorprendido, como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía y, en voz baja, susurró:

—Genial.

Charles no lo escuchó, estaba señalando una caja que parecía estar flotando a menos de un metro del suelo. —Te enseñaré lo que está pasando con el módulo de prueba —dijo mientras levantaba la caja y rápidamente daba un paso atrás. Un pequeño dispositivo circular, de unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro, se bamboleó en el aire por unos segundos y luego se elevó e incrustó _en el techo _uniéndose a otros huecos de igual tamaño—. ¿Ves eso? Tiene algo que ver con la inercia desplazada. La desgraciada se encarga bien de la carga pesada, pero cuando es removida, parece sobre-compensarse por la presión cero. ¿Crees que se pueda implementar un módulo de auto-apagado al dispositivo? —Se volteó expectante hacia Vegeta.

—¿Me estás hablando a mí? —preguntó en confusión el Saiyajin.

—¡Pues claro! Tú lo diseñaste. ¿Qué puedes hacer para arreglarlo?

Vegeta se volteó con impotencia hacia la mesa de dibujo e intentó encontrarle el sentido a lo que veía. Algunas de las palabras no parecían escritas en el idioma que hablaban, y él tenía problemas asociando los significados para palabras que tenían más de tres sílabas. Negó con la cabeza y dio unos pasos atrás, hasta llegar a la puerta. —No lo sé. No puedo ayudarte.

—¿Amiguito? —Charles no pudo sino notar que algo parecía estar mal con su ídolo—. ¿Vegeta? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada… Todo. ¡No lo sé! —le gritó y dejó el laboratorio antes de que el científico siquiera pudiese acercarse.

Salió del edificio y se quedó afuera recibiendo la luz del sol, intentando que su ritmo cardiaco descendiera. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como un volcán a punto de explotar. Cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver el complejo y se dio cuenta de que éste, así como el resto de la ciudad, habían sido reemplazados por una gran montaña. La visión se sacudió por unos segundos y se convirtió en la edificación una vez más. —¡Hey!

Él se estremeció y vio a un niño descender desde el cielo y caer a su lado. —¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Por qué me abandonaste?

—¿Gohan? —Vegeta parpadeó y vio al hijo mayor de Gokú parado frente a él, aparentemente de la misma edad que tenía cuando estaba en Namek. Se fregó los ojos y miró de nuevo, y esta vez el niño cambió a Goten.

Trunks vio a su alrededor y le frunció el ceño. —¡Papá! ¿Estás drogado o qué? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de quién de verdad había llegado. —Lo siento, Trunks —cedió. Parecía que se había disculpado demasiadas veces por ese día, y la mirada que recibió de Trunks se asemejaba a la suya—. No me estoy sintiendo muy bien. Creo que voy a ir a recostarme por un rato.

—Oh... —El niño parpadeó repetidas veces, sorprendido. Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que su padre confesó señal alguna de debilidad y se quedó en blanco. La agitación abandonó su rostro de inmediato y la reemplazó con verdadera preocupación—. Sí, claro…, claro, papá. Espero que, tú sabes, te sientas mejor.

—Eso espero también. —gruñó el Saiyajin mayor y se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

—¿Quieres que llame a mi mamá? —propuso el niño.

Vegeta pareció titubear y él supo que eso no era propio de su padre, tampoco. —No —dijo después—. No la molestes. No es nada serio. Sólo estoy…, cansado.

—Vale —respondió el niño, observando cómo su padre alzaba vuelo para ir a su habitación en el tercer piso. Sabía que sus padres estaban durmiendo en habitaciones separadas en ese momento. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de que posiblemente estaban peleando otra vez. Desde que tenía uso de razón, como pareja habían tenido sus combates verbales, además de dormir en habitaciones separadas al menos cinco veces por año. Esta era la primera vez que comenzaba a preguntarse si ésta, en efecto, era en serio.

Vegeta aterrizó en el balcón de su cuarto y entró por la puerta de éste. Fue directo a la cama y colapsó sobre ella para después mirar inexpresivo el techo. Ahora que estaba solo, sus agitados pensamientos comenzaron a quedar de lado. Podía sentir que finalmente comenzaba a relajarse. Incluso tuvo problemas para recordar qué lo había desencadenado. ¿Había sido el perro caliente?

_Qué rico_, escuchó en su mente, y cerró los ojos.

¿O ese extraño reflejo en el carrito del vendedor? La vio otra vez en la ventana detrás del escritorio de la recepcionista.

_¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Henny? ¿Jenny?_ No podía recordar y eso no era propio de él.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —le preguntó a la nada, frotándose los ojos irritados. Le estaba costando descifrar sus propios pensamientos; algunas imágenes estaban con la misma claridad de siempre, mientras que otras que no reconocía aparecían y desaparecían como el humo en el viento.

Incapaz de dormir, salió al balcón y se sentó sobre el riel. Consideró el paisaje urbano. Al menos debió ser la ciudad pero la mayor parte del tiempo, se convirtió en esa gran montaña, pasto inmaculado y ríos que nacían de su base. Comenzó a preguntarse otra vez si el perro caliente era el culpable; sólo se había tragado un bocado, y él sabía que esa sensación extraña había estado creciendo dentro de él desde que habían regresado del Templo de Dendé. Al principio, sólo habían sido sueños extraños, los cuales desaparecían cuando era hora de desayunar. Cada día, la sensación de desplazamiento se acrecentaba más y más, hasta que comenzó a ver cosas que no estaban allí. Hoy había sido el peor día. Debió haberle preocupado profundamente, pero cada vez que comenzaba a sentir que esa ansiedad familiar de antaño lo agarraba desprevenido, se iba igual de rápido. Era como intentar encontrar una mina de guerra. Cuando finalmente la encontraba, no podía recordar qué lo había molestado para empezar...

Las próximas dos horas se quedó allí y permitió que las visiones fuesen y viniesen; casi dormitó con una serenidad que nunca antes había conocido. De una manera extraña, casi apreció esa tranquilidad que envolvió sus malos recuerdos y los echó para atrás. No había flashbacks de Freezer, ni de las Fuerzas Especiales Ginyu, o de sus antiguas derrotas, o de las situaciones vergonzosas con las que su orgullo tenía problemas para olvidar. Sólo recuerdos del pasto cálido por el sol, flores, y una quietud marcada sólo por el trinar de las aves.

Un aero-coche aterrizó en el recinto, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones. Bulma salió. Hablaba con un tono acelerado por su teléfono celular, sin darse cuenta de que él estaba justo encima de ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante para intentar captar su atención y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a la mujer que reemplazó a su mujer repentinamente. Un parpadeo y era Bulma, y al siguiente era…

Con un enérgico sacudón de cabeza, corrió hacia su habitación y se tropezó con un 6-pack de refrescos. Cayó en medio de un tiradero de envoltorios de barras de chocolate, comida rápida y latas vacías. —¡Mierda! —gritó mientras se agarraba la cabeza y encajaba las uñas en su cuero cabelludo—. ¿Qué carajo me está pasando? —Era muy similar a como se había sentido después de recuperarse del veneno de Freezer hacía siete años y sabía que no quería pasar por esa tortura otra vez. Golpeó la alfombra con los puños y luego se observó las manos. Su rostro airado empalideció. Aplastado sobre la alfombra había un pastelito y el glaseado embadurnaba toda su mano. La lamió y comenzó a comerse lo que podía del postre aplastado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apartó la vista y tuvo arcadas. _¿Desde cuándo comía basura__?_ Se obligó a sentarse, observó hacia el balcón, no muy seguro de qué lo había desencadenado en primer lugar. _Algo que había visto… ¿pero qué era__?_ Sacudió la cabeza y se rindió. Tanto pensar le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Decidió que una ducha de agua caliente podría ayudarlo a aclarar la mente, se dirigió al baño e hizo una doble toma de asombro cuando sus ojos se posaron en el espejo sobre el lavabo. La reacción fue instantánea, el puño rompió el vidrio y atravesó la pared incluso antes de que pudiese razonar la acción. Parpadeó débilmente y vislumbró el desastre y el espejo roto en el suelo. Nuevamente vio su reflejo desde cientos de diferentes ángulos. Su reflejo. No a la persona que había visto primero.

_... Sólo el suyo... _

Su ansiedad previa retornó, y él estiró su mano libre. No había heridas en ella pero le temblaba mucho. Su mente comenzó a sumergirse en esas imágenes otra vez y en su desesperación recogió un trozo de vidrio y lo apretó en un puño. El dolor fue claro e inmediato. La sangre comenzó a brotar de sus dedos. El dolor era algo con lo que estaba familiarizado y sintió alivio al descubrir que lo ayudaba a ahuyentar esos pensamientos extraños y a poner todo otra vez en su lugar.

Pero no era suficiente. _Necesitaba más__..._

* * *

Bulma finalmente comenzó a entender que algo debía estar muy mal con su esposo. Habían pasado diez días desde que habían regresado del Templo Sagrado y él todavía la estaba evitando como si tuviese peste. No estaba haciendo ninguna queja sobre la Cámara de Gravedad desactivada y, quizá lo más impactante, su madre le había confesado que había intentado llevarle comida a escondidas y él la había rechazado, regañándola por desobedecer las órdenes de Bulma.

Trunks le había contado sobre su particular paseo al parque. Había sido una historia tan extraña que estaba segura de que el niño la estaba inventando hasta que se había tropezado con Charles McNeal en el laboratorio hacía unos días. La versión de éste último del Saiyajin irritable le había sonado sospechosamente parecida a la dada por Trunks. Fue Peni quien consolidó los temores de la heredera. Su recepcionista siempre se aseguraba de desaparecer de su escritorio en el instante que recibía el aviso de Cheri, desde la recepción, de que Vegeta iba en camino. Cuando ella le relató su conversación con el Saiyajin normalmente cruel por la tarde, ella por fin comprendió.

Sentada en su escritorio intentó descifrar cuál podía ser la causa del extraño comportamiento de su esposo. Una evidencia salió a la luz: él había muerto. La profecía de hacía ocho años de Kamisama finalmente se había vuelto realidad. Sin embargo, había regresado a la vida junto con todos los demás al final de la experiencia de Buu, pero…, no había otra manera de llamarlo, él estaba muy cambiado. ¿Era resultado del deseo o algo más?

Cuando no encontró una respuesta para sus pensamientos se puso de pie y salió de la oficina. —Peni —llamó a su secretaria—, me iré por el resto de la tarde. Si pasa algo importante me puedes llamar al teléfono celular, de lo contrario sólo toma el mensaje.

—Claro, Señora Briefs, no hay problema —respondió secamente la pelirroja.

Bulma, una hora después, volaba hacia el Monte Paoz y finalmente aterrizaba en el patio de la casita de Gokú y Chi-chi. Vio al guerrero practicando un kata en el jardín, con el pequeño Goten sentado a un lado observándolo con toda su atención. —¡Hola muchachos! —dijo mientras salía de su aero-coche.

Goten le brindó un saludo entusiasta con la mano pero Gokú ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. No vestía más que la parte inferior de su gi. Los músculos de su espalda resaltaban mientras ejecutaba una serie de golpes y patadas. Respiraba pesadamente y su piel estaba aceitosa por el sudor. Brillaba en el sol de la tarde.

—¡Dije HOLA MUCHACHOS! —gritó animadamente la heredera mientras se acercaba al dueto.

Gokú se dio la vuelta sorprendido, y Bulma percibió algo en esa expresión y de inmediato se congeló a mitad de camino. —¿Go-Gokú-? —dijo con timidez.

El rostro del Saiyajin más joven parecía sombrío y amenazante, enrojecido por el esfuerzo y manchado de sudor. La observó por unos segundos, como si no la hubiese reconocido, antes de relajar un tanto su expresión. —Oh, Bulma. Hola —dijo con una ligera sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Iba a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo —confesó—. ¿Está todo bien?

Para acrecentar su sorpresa, miró con furia en dirección a la casa y esa irritación previa endureció sus rasgos juveniles nuevamente. Ella, analizando su perfil, pudo ver con claridad rasguños en su mejilla izquierda. —Estupendamente —dijo de forma poco convincente—. Chi-chi y Gohan están en la casa, seguro estarán felices de verte.

Había un tono extraño en su voz que nunca antes había oído. —Gracias, Gok... —comenzó, pero él le había dado la espalda para reiniciar su práctica. Sin razón aparente, Bulma dijo—: Vegeta te manda saludos. —Obvio que era mentira pero ella tenía curiosidad por ver la reacción que pudiese generar.

Gokú dejó de moverse. La vio por encima del hombro y preguntó. —¿Cómo ha estado?

—Bien —mintió, observándolo más de cerca—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —respondió y continuó entrenando como si nada lo hubiese interrumpido.

El temor inicial que Bulma sintió en la Corporación Cápsula retornó, y ella entró reluctantemente a la casita. De inmediato escuchó el sonido de un llanto y la voz reconfortante de Gohan. Los encontró en la cocina, sentados en la mesa. La morena al instante levantó la cabeza al acercarse la heredera, antes de que la mayor pudiese saludar, ésta espetó:

—Vegeta ha estado muy extraño también, ¿verdad? Por eso estás aquí.

Bulma se quedó estupefacta y cuando admitió que sí, Chi-chi de inmediato rompió en llanto.

—¡Gokú ha estado imposible desde que regresó! —dijo la mujer más joven entre lágrimas—. Esperé por siete años el regreso de mi amado esposo desde el más allá, ¿sabes quién llegó en su lugar?

—¿Quién?

—¡TU ESPOSO! —le gritó Chi-chi—. Todo lo que hemos hecho desde que regresó es pelear. ¡Y lo que dice! No pasa nada de tiempo con Gohan o Goten. Todo lo que quiere hacer es entrenar, y pelear, y…, y… —Ella emitió un sonido ahogado y se limpió el rostro con un pañuelo.

—Mamá. —Gohan puso una mano prohibitiva sobre su hombro—. No es culpa de Bulma. Gritarle no va a servir de nada.

—¡QUIÉN DIJO QUE ESTABA GRITANDO! —gritó ella directamente al rostro de su hijo. Para su crédito, Gohan no se movió y, después de sostenerse la mirada por unos diez segundos, Chi-chi la desvió primero—. Lo siento, Gohan. Puedes ponerte a estudiar otra vez, estaré bien.

El adolescente se quedó y preguntó con indecisión. —¿Estás segura?

—Estoy segura. Tengo que hablar con Bulma en privado.

_Oh, qué suerte la mía_, pensó la heredera con temor, viendo cómo el adolescente dejaba la habitación no sin antes brindarle una ojeada lastimera y miserable que poco hizo por aliviar la aprehensión.

Tan pronto como estuvo segura de que el mayor de sus hijos estaba fuera del rango de oído, Chi-Chi preguntó:

—¿Cómo te ha estado tratando Vegeta? —Logró hablar con una voz más tranquila que la que Bulma habría dado crédito bajo esas circunstancias.

—Tuvimos una pelea fuerte cuando regresamos del Templo de Kamisama —admitió ella—. No hemos hablado desde entonces. Creo que me está evitando deliberadamente.

—Esa actitud no es propia de él. —No era una pregunta.

—No. No, lo es —dijo. Vegeta, a veces, se marchaba para disipar sus rabias,pero ella estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que esta vez era muy diferente. Él la había estado evitándola porque no quería enfadarla más y eso no era propio de él. Su estrategia normal era contrariarla tanto como fuese posible—. ¿Es algo que Gokú haría, no? ¿Cuando ustedes dos…, pelean?

Chi-chi sólo le brindó un corto ademán y desvió la mirada, limpiándose los ojos enrojecidos. —Sabía que algo estaba mal desde el día que regresamos. Cociné una cena enorme para celebrar y Gokú sólo comió un poco. ¡Y eso para nada es propio de él! No hizo sino mirarme de esa manera extraña, espeluznante, como si yo…, como si yo fuese la comida.

Bulma sintió cómo los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban.

—Le pregunté si pasaba algo pero él dijo que estaba bien. Le creí hasta que nos quedamos a solas. Bulma, él…, él me mordió… —Ella hizo una seña tímida a su seno derecho—..., aquí.

—Oh, mierda. —Bulma se sentó pesadamente en la silla más cercana y se tapó los ojos con la mano.

—Le di una cachetada y le dije que saliera de la habitación. Por un momento pareció confundido, como si no recordase lo que pasó. Y cuando él se disculpó dijo… Él dijo…

—¿Qué dijo, Chi-chi?

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar pero ella logró mantenerlas a raya lo suficiente como para decir con tono áspero:

—Él dijo: «lo siento, Bulma».

No hubo mucha conversación después de eso y aun si la hubiese habido, Bulma no habría tenido forma de contribuir. Había permitido que la distancia entre ella y su esposo se acrecentara por demasiados días y sintió un repentino deseo de regresar a su casa para arreglarlo todo. Mientras pilotaba el aero-coche, sus mejillas se enrojecieron de pena y vergüenza. De alguna manera, una desconocida, Gokú había atacado a su compañera con el mismo fervor característico de Vegeta. Él le había mordido un pezón una vez, cuando había estado acalorado por causa del V'Nhar, y aun cuando no había dejado marcas de dientes en ella desde ese incidente, sus senos aún eran un punto central de atención para él. Incluso si Gokú le hubiese dado un mordisco juguetón (como Bulma sospechaba), la pobre de Chi-chi aún no tenía experiencia para darse cuenta de eso. Su reacción había sido comprensible.

¿Pero Gokú confundiendo a su esposa con _ella_? No había explicación lógica para ese fallo. En todos los años que viajaron juntos, de lo único que el guerrero y ella podían ser acusados sería de nadar desnudos. Definitivamente nunca había habido ninguna clase de contacto íntimo entre ellos. Jamás. Habían sido amigos, así de simple y puro, y estaba más que conforme de que se quedara así. _Entonces, ¿qué demonios pasaba?_

Aterrizó en el patio y salió incluso antes de que el aero-coche se detuviese del todo. Corrió por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Vegeta y casi se cae por el olor que arrastraba al viento en el momento que abrió la puerta. Era el hedor a fruta podrida, sudor corporal y algo más que no pudo identificar de inmediato.

Sintió náuseas y corrió hacia la ventana para abrirla con urgencia, inhaló el aire fresco y echó un vistazo alrededor con mayor preocupación. El Vegeta al que conocía íntimamente era casi un maniático de la limpieza pero esta habitación parecía que había sido tomada por una tropa de indigentes. El piso estaba cubierto de envoltorios de chucherías, comida chatarra, latas de refresco y frutas a medio comer. Había ropa sucia esparcida por cada rincón y la cama era una maraña de mantas y sábanas. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la almohada y se abrió camino entre la basura para observar más de cerca. Había manchas grandes de sangre sobre ella, algunas viejas, otras nuevas. Cuando descorrió las sábanas arrugadas y las tiró nuevamente con prisa.

—Oh Dios —siseó entre dientes, alejándose de la cama. Las sábanas y mantas estaban empapadas de sangre. Desde donde estaba, podía oír el ventilador del baño y le echó una mirada temerosa a la puerta. Se obligó a avanzar con las piernas temblorosas, su mano sujetó el pomo y, después de respirar profundamente, la abrió…

… Y gritó.

* * *

Publicado el 27/12/2013


	2. Parte 02 - Destruido

**Mirror, Mirror**

**por Darke Angelus**

© 2006

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S**

**Parte 2 – Destruido.**

* * *

Bulma, después de su descubrimiento aterrador, salió del repugnante cuarto y corrió por el corredor.

Su madre había escuchado los gritos y miró rápidamente hacia arriba cuando su hija bajó por las escaleras.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó de inmediato. El rostro de la mujer más joven estaba mortalmente pálido.

—¿Dónde está Vegeta? ¿Lo has visto? —jadeó Bulma.

—Bueno, hoy no…

—¡Maldita sea!

—Pero él ha estado visitando a Majin Buu últimamente. Quizá está en el Atrio.

Bulma pasó corriendo por los infinitos corredores y a toda velocidad hacia el interior de la sede en forma de domo. Curiosamente, la gran área estaba vacía. Fue con uno de los encargados y pregunto:

—¿Dónde está Majin Buu?

El hombre se apoyó en su escoba, se echó la gorra para atrás y le sonrió. —Su esposo ha estado llevándoselo a dar una vuelta esta última semana. A las vistas más sorprendentes.

—¿Sabes a dónde fueron?

—Bueno, no pareciera ser al mismo lugar dos veces, pero puedo jurar que los oí hablar de la costa.

Bulma comenzó a darse la vuelta y miró hacia atrás al hombre. —¿Viste bien a Vegeta? ¿Se veía bien?

—Señorita Briefs, sin ofender pero, yo evito ver a ese hombre a los ojos. La última vez que lo hice, él casi me arranca la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! —interrumpió y salió corriendo.

Era una posibilidad muy remota, se preocupó mientras pilotaba la aero-nave sobre la costa del pacífico a lo largo de la Capital del Oeste. Voló al ras de la orilla hacia el norte pero pronto notó que las áreas estaban haciéndose más y más pobladas. Se suponía que Majin Buu debía estar escondido así que dio la vuelta a la pequeña nave y siguió dirección al sur. Pasó volando sobre la ciudad, sintiendo ríos de sudor bajarle por la espalda, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al litoral rocoso. Esa fue la razón por la que no pudo evitar a tiempo el cuerpo que se estrelló contra su parabrisas.

* * *

Majin Buu estaba muy enojado pero no sabía cómo expresar esos sentimientos. La primera vez que Vegeta lo fue a visitar, había estado eufórico por la compañía, pero al final del día, la emoción había disminuido significativamente. Después de seis días, había desaparecido del todo.

Fiel a su palabra, el saiyajin lo llevó a lugares que no había visto nunca antes pero apenas y tenía tiempo de disfrutarlos. Lo descubrió rápidamente la primera vez: Vegeta lo había llevado a un valle desolado con colinas imponentes, y apenas había comenzado a mirar a los alrededores cuando la bota de él se estrelló entre sus piernas. Él no tenía genitales de los que hablar, incluso su tronco nervioso estaba desensibilizado al dolor, así que solo vio al guerrero por encima del hombro y le preguntó cortésmente:

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Bailo, maldito gordo! —gritó Vegeta y lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que su puño desapareció hasta el hombro en el estómago de Buu.

Los siguientes minutos Buu toleró ser el único objetivo de la inexplicable ira del saiyajin. La mayoría de los golpes y patadas eran simplemente cosquillas, y algunos causaban una ligera irritación. A lo largo del ataque, Vegeta no dejó de burlarse de él.

—¡Pedazo de inútil! ¡Eres más tonto que una vaca muerta! ¡Más feo que un Kruc'T mudando la piel! ¡Más estúpido que…!

Eso sí que comenzó a molestar a Buu. De los hoyos dorsales, sus brazos y a los lados de su cabeza comenzó a filtrarse el vapor. Cuando Vegeta apareció frente a él para atestarle otro golpe que garantizaría un esternón fracturado (de haberlo tenido), Buu sujetó el puño. —¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué cabreas a Buu? —le preguntó en consternación.

—Porque es divertido, idiota —respondió Vegeta y le escupió el rostro.

El rostro de Buu se arrugó en ira y su mano enguantada rodeó la del saiyajin con una fuerza demoledora. Con un grito de furia, pateó, y no sintió ni un ápice de regocijo cuando vio al hombre pequeño volar de espaldas una distancia de más de 10 metros para estrellarse contra una colina de duro granito. La montaña de roca colapsó sobre el saiyajin y todo se quedó en silencio por unos diez segundos antes de que saliera a paso lento.

—Así es que me gusta —susurró Vegeta mientras se masajeaba un hombro.

—¡Buu lo siente! —clamó la entidad rosa con las manos arriba—. ¡Buu no quiere pelear!

—Jódete, porque yo sí. —Fue todo lo que el alienígena dedicó antes de atacar otra vez.

Buu no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Sólo se defendió del irracional hombre lo mejor que pudo, pero con el tiempo, los insultos y las burlas comenzaron a permear su confusión. Incitado a cabrearse, con el vapor silbando por sus hoyos, respondió al ataque finalmente. Cada golpe, patada y choque lanzado tambaleaba al saiyajin; piel amoratada, músculo, hueso y piel rotos. Buu sabía que era inmortal, que era indestructible, y tristemente, también era muy estúpido para no darse cuenta de que Vegeta también lo sabía…

…Y eso justamente era con lo que el saiyajin estaba contando.

Por los cinco primeros días el par batalló; cada uno mantuvo sus ki bajo y no proyectó ninguna descarga que pudiese atraer atención indeseada (de civiles y, particularmente, de los Guerreros Z). Cada día carecía del choque del día anterior; no porque Buu estuviese controlando su temperamento al ser insultado (era remarcablemente fácil de provocar), sino gracias al estado paulatinamente deteriorado de Vegeta. Para el sexto día el saiyajin estaba destrozado.

Dudó en dar una patada que habría hecho añicos las costillas del saiyajin y retrocedió. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como un niño desconcertado. —No. Nonono…

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás demasiado… —Vegeta paró para vomitar una mezcla de sangre y bilis y luego continuó como si nada hubiese pasado—… asustado para pelear?

—¡Buu no pelea más! —chilló la entidad.

—Dejaremos de pelear cuando yo lo diga —gruñó el alienígena, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Cayó con una rodilla al primer intento, y finalmente lo logró al segundo. Apenas. No era capaz de pararse derecho y cojeó hacia Buu con determinación. Miró a la criatura mística por un ojo, el otro estaba cerrado y amoratado, y por su nariz torcida desde hacía tres días salía sangre—. Y todavía no he dicho que terminamos. Te sugiero que asimiles ese concepto en tu cerebro pequeño e insignificante. Aquí mando yo. ¿Entendido?

Buu quería regresar a la Corporación Cápsula, pero él nunca prestaba atención a dónde Vegeta y él iban y se perdía al instante. Los humanos no podían verlo todavía y su único guía turístico estaba coaccionándolo a pelear. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. —Buu no va a lastimar, ¡YA NO! —respondió.

El ojo derecho de Vegeta se abrió en sorpresa. —¡Saco de mierda estúpido! ¡Eres demasiado imbécil para tener agallas! ¡Fuiste creado para obedecer y te estoy ordenando que pelees conmigo! —Se acercó como un flash y le dio un golpe que tiró a la entidad al suelo.

Buu, apretando los dientes, sacudió el tentáculo en su cabeza y lo usó para abofetear al saiyajin, haciéndolo caer nuevamente de rodillas. Temblaba con ira reprimida justo cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia el hombre lastimado. Su sentido arcano captó una presencia familiar acercándose. Sus ojos, por demás de entrecerrados, se abrieron en alivio. —¡Llegó tu amiga! ¡Buu te llevará con tu amiga!

Vegeta, apretando las mandíbulas, hizo una mueca a la criatura con claro desprecio. —No voy a ninguna parte —dijo con la boca llena de sangre.

—¡Bueno! —respondió Buu, corriendo hacia él—, ¡entonces Buu te mandará hacia ella! —Cogió al saiyajin herido como si fuese un trapo y lo lanzó en curva por el cielo. El grito encolerizado de Vegeta no paró hasta que se estrelló con la ventana de la cabina de la aero-nave de Bulma.

—¡Oh por Kami! ¡VEGETA! —chilló ella. Apenas tuvo suficiente cerebro para poner la nave en piloto automático antes de apresurarse a la parte posterior de la cabina donde el saiyajin había colisionado con el maletero. Estaba inconsciente y ella puso dos dedos en su cuello amoratado para buscar su pulso. Sus dedos temblorosos finalmente lo encontraron pero parecía alarmantemente débil. Tenía miedo de moverlo pero la posición de su cuerpo parecía antinatural. Cuando intentó enderezar sus piernas, él soltó un grito de dolor y comenzó a vomitar enormes buches de sangre, tanta, que ella tuvo que ponerlo de lado para que no se ahogara en sus propios fluidos.

Sangre… Oh por Kami, ¡había tanta!, pensó aturdida, observando la mancha bajo su esposo extendida por toda la alfombra formando una piscina. Regresó rápido a la cabina principal y vio algo que de inmediato la enfadó.

—¡¿Qué le has hecho, monstruo?! —le gritó a Buu, quien veía tímidamente por el parabrisas roto—. ¡Se está muriendo! ¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?!

Las manos enguantadas de Buu se retorcieron en angustia mientras tartamudeaba una respuesta. Al atisbar al enfado de Bulma, hizo lo que el ser más poderoso hacía cuando era expuesto a esa fuerza de la naturaleza:

Se puso a llorar.

* * *

Doce horas después, Bulma estaba sentada al lado de la cama de hospital de Vegeta esperando a que él despertara. Era una espeluznante sensación de déjà vu, le recordaba la primera (aunque definitivamente no la última) vez que ella había hecho esta vigilia; en el pasado, cuando habían sido un poco más conocidos y él se había estado recuperando de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad. La condición en la que estaba ahora hacía parecer aquella vez como un accidente menor. Sólo a primera vista, sabía que sus heridas serían demasiado difíciles para la enfermería de la Corporación Cápsula, por lo que había llamado con anticipación al Hospital General de la Capital. Un equipo de emergencia esperaba cuando ella aterrizó en el techo del edificio.

—¡Señorita Briefs! ¿Qué le pasó? —le preguntó el doctor mientras metían rápidamente la camilla dentro del elevador. Vegeta aún seguía inconsciente y sin responder a los esfuerzos de las enfermeras e internos.

—Ac…accidente de carro. —Fue todo lo que logró decir, siguiendo al preocupado equipo médico como una mujer en un callejón sin salida en su peor pesadilla.

Ahora, leyendo el reporte médico en sus manos, prácticamente memorizaba cada herida en el papel:

-Traumatismos múltiples, desprendimiento de Retina, Nariz y Quijada rota, dos Vértebras aplastadas, una protrusión discal, cinco Costillas fracturadas, un Pulmón perforado, el Bazo roto, ambos Riñones lesionados, una Clavícula rota, un Hombro dislocado, Pelvis rota, una Rodilla torcida y un esguince en el Tobillo-

—Oh Dios —gimió apartando la mirada del papel y luchando por contener las náuseas. Se tomó el rostro entre las manos hasta que las ganas cesaron y luego observó los brazos vendados de Vegeta. Se requirió de setenta y ocho puntos para cerrar la más profunda de las cortadas entrecruzadas que abarcaba sus dedos, manos y antebrazo. Por lo que pudo deducir de la Habitación del Horror en la que se convirtió su cuarto, él había estado tomando fragmentos del espejo roto y cortado a sí mismo con el vidrio. En varias partes, parecía que se había arrancado la piel. El daño había sido escondido por los guantes medio largos acostumbrados y algunas de las más viejas habían comenzado a infectarse por negligencia.

Bulma sabía que el saiyajin tenía una inclinación a herirse al entrenar pero esto estaba a un nivel completamente distinto y alarmante. Era tortura autoinfligida y sin sentido. No había intentado cortar sus muñecas; según el doctor asignado a su cuidado, había fallado deliberadamente las venas, por lo tanto no era un intento de suicidio. No podía comprender el estado mental de Vegeta para querer someterse a semejante agonía.

Ni siquiera podía echarle toda la culpa por esto a Majin Buu, sabía que el saiyajin era responsable de todo. En el frenético viaje de regreso a la corporación se había enterado de que su esposo había provocado a la entidad para que lo atacase. Él incluso le había dicho a Buu que si le contaba a alguien sobre lo que estaban haciendo, particularmente a ella, se iba a quedar en la calle. La criatura, desesperado por un amigo, había aceptado reluctantemente. Bulma incluso sospechaba que éste había usado una cantidad mínima de fuerza pero Vegeta no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por protegerse de los ataques. Quería ser lastimado.

¿Pero por qué?

Vio cómo su labio se torció y sujetó una de sus manos vendadas. —¿Vegeta? Es Bulma. ¿Puedes oírme? —Había estado en cirugía hasta hace dos horas para reparar sus peores lesiones. Un gran vendaje tapaba su ojo izquierdo y su nariz estaba entablillada. Además de las banditas, los puntos y los moretones. Estaba casi irreconocible. Observó cómo los indicadores en el Electrocardiógrafo comenzaban a acelerarse mientras él peleaba con la consciencia—. Vegeta…

Su ojo derecho se abrió de golpe y su cuerpo dio un espasmo convulsivo. Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho y le gritó:

—¡Todo está bien! ¡Estás en el hospital! ¡Sólo cálmate!

Él miró alrededor en pánico antes de fijarse en ella, enfocando con dificultad. De inmediato reculó, como si no la reconociera. Los nervios de su cuello estaban tensos por la presión pero, gradualmente, comenzó a relajarse. En el monitor, su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a desacelerar. Intentó hablar y sólo hizo sonidos confusos.

—Tu mandíbula está rota, Vegeta. No puedes hablar. ¿Puedes hacerlo…, con tu mente? ¿Tienes fuerza suficiente para proyectar?

Lentamente asimiló sus alrededores y su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. «... Veneno..., dolor..., ¿prisión otra vez?».

Escuchó sus pensamientos débiles e incoherentes y trató de tranquilizarlo lo mejor que pudo. —Estás en el Hospital General de la Capital. Vas a estar bien, sólo cálmate. Necesitamos hablar de esto. Es serio.

Intentó moverse otra vez y su rostro se contrajo de dolor. «Mujer... no necesitas relatarme los hechos… sé que son malas noticias», le proyectó, su voz mental se oía débil y borrosa a causa del dolor y la sedación prolongada.

A pesar de ello, le leyó la lista y terminó con un:

—El doctor dice que es un milagro que no estés paralizado de la cintura para abajo. Aun así, pasarán unas tres semanas antes de que se te permita caminar.

El volteó los ojos en molestia y ojeó hacia la ventana. «¿Trunks...?».

—No sabe nada de lo que pasó. Apenas son las siete de la mañana. Cuando regrese a la casa, le diré que te tomaste unas… vacaciones.

«Vacaciones». Volvió a voltear los ojos.

—¿Qué otra cosa quieres que le diga? ¿Que estabas intentando que Majin Buu te matara otra vez? —espetó.

«No fue eso», dijo a la defensiva. «Nosotros, nosotros sólo estábamos entrenando».

—Esas son patrañas, dame algo de reconocimiento para variar. Escuché la historia directo de Buu. Otro día golpeándolo y te habría matado, y ni siquiera hubiese sido su culpa. ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Él simplemente se encogió de un hombro y desvió la mirada. Ella se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron, y él pudo ver con claridad que ella no sólo estaba preocupada, sino intensamente furiosa. Reconoció esa expresión determinada con temor. —No me voy hasta que me des una explicación, Saiyajin estúpido. ¿Me oíste?

Su ojo se entrecerró ante el empleo del insulto racial y sus labios se comprimieron a una línea rígida de desafío.

—¿No vas a hablar, eh? ¿Qué te parece este incentivo? —Ella le mostró una semilla del ermitaño—, Chi Chi me la dio. Podrías estar de pie y hablando en unos minutos.

Él estiró un brazo vendado, las puntas de los dedos se esforzaban por alcanzar la semilla, y ella deliberadamente la puso lejos de su alcance. —No, todavía no. Necesitamos hablar primero.

Su cara pálida se llenó de ira. Su boca luchó por intentarlo y hablar antes de rendirse y tocó la mente femenina en frustración:

«¿La vas a usar como incentivo?».

—Sí.

«¡Eres un perra!».

En efecto, ella sonrió ante el insulto. —Finalmente veo un atisbo del príncipe Saiyajin con el que me casé. ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Vegeta?

Su ojo derecho se entrecerró en resentimiento, sus labios se apretaron en una línea terca y pálida, y ella sugirió en voz baja: —¿Fue la fusión, verdad?

Ella registró en su rostro dañado que él era incapaz de siquiera proyectar sus pensamientos aturdidos. Ella sabía que tenía razón; en su cara se notaba la pena, la vergüenza y la cólera al mismo tiempo.

—Los zarcillos Potara se suponían que eran permanentes —continuó—, crearon una amalgama de ti y de Gokú, para siempre, pero estar dentro de Buu reversó el efecto. Y por eso han habido efectos colaterales, ¿estoy equivocada?

«No», admitió reluctantemente, su voz mental estaba agitada y ronca con emoción.

—Vi a Gokú más temprano y él estaba… diferente. Apenas se paró el tiempo suficiente para hablarme. Apenas reconoce a Chi Chi o a sus hijos. Está… actuando… como…

«Yo», susurró, cerrando los ojos.

—Y te parece bien.

«¡NO! No lo toleraré… no lo permitiré» estaba intentando negar con la cabeza pero el collarín que tenía le impedía la acción. «¡No tendré a ese payaso de tercera clase en mi cabeza! ¡NO LO HARÉ!».

Ella volvió a colocar las manos sobre su pecho, intentaba calmarlo. —Cálmate…

«No me calmaré» proyectó fieramente. «¿Cómo puedo relajarme cuando estoy recordando a personas y lugares que nunca antes he visto? ¡Puedo recordarte de adolescente! ¡Nunca te conocí de esa edad! ¡Cuando miro a Trunks veo a Gohan o Goten y cuando te miro a ti…!». Su sonrojo aumentó y tuvo que voltear los ojos.

—…Ves a Chi Chi —terminó por él—. ¿Esa es la razón por la que has estado evitándome? ¿Por eso rompiste el espejo de tu habitación? ¿Porque cuando te miras en él, ves el reflejo de Gokú y no el tuyo?

No dijo nada, pero la angustia en su rostro respondió la pregunta para ella.

—¿Por qué comenzaste a cortarte, Vegeta? ¿Por qué obligaste a Buu a que te atacara a diario?

Su tenso silencio continuó pero ella decidió esperar, inmóvil. Pudieron haber pasado minutos u horas antes de que finalmente le dijera:

«El dolor me mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. Es lo único con lo que estoy familiarizado».

—...Dolor —repitió entre labios temblorosos.

«No tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más», terminó.

Hubo un período de tiempo de incómodo silencio entre ellos antes de que ella fuese capaz de recuperar la voz. —Si…, si te doy la semilla del ermitaño, tienes que prometerme que no te harás esto otra vez.

«Yo…». Pensó en los recuerdos extraños que lo acosaban, en esa terrible sensación de disociación con su propio cuerpo. «…, no puedo hacer esa promesa»

—Entonces no te la daré —dijo rotundamente, metiéndose de nuevo la semilla en el bolsillo tras ponerse de pie. Se dio la vuelta preparándose para marcharse...

«¡Mujer!».

—No hago esto para castigarte, Vegeta. En serio que no —dijo ella, volviéndolo a mirar. Estaba perdiendo la batalla con sus emociones y sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas—. Pero vi toda la sangre en el baño, vi los fragmentos de vidrio ensangrentados y vi piel… ¡Tu piel! Obviamente no estás en tus cabales y si mantenerte confinado a esta cama es la única manera de poder asegurarme de que estés a salvo, ¡entonces eso es lo que vo-voy a hacer! —Ella comenzó a llorar y dejó la habitación marchándose a paso rápido, ya no era capaz de tolerar la vista horrible de su esposo amoratado y herido.

Vegeta se quedó completamente atónito. Intentó salir de la cama y sintió como si su cadera y espalda fueran atravesadas con choques eléctricos. Estaba envuelto en una escayola de cuerpo completo para darle tiempo para curarse a su espalda y en ese momento ésta era más fuerte que él. Liberó un sonido seco, intentó quitarse la mascarilla de oxígeno, pero las vendas de las manos eran gruesas y sus dedos no estaban coordinados todavía. Golpeó el colchón frustrado.

La máquina a su lado hizo un _bip_ y una voz monótona y electrónica zumbó:

—"La Presión Arterial ha excedido los parámetros aceptables. Una dosis de sedación se ha administrado".

Un calor pesado comenzó a fluir por el brazo derecho del saiyajin. Cuando intentó quitarse la jeringa insertada en su vena, se encontró con su otro brazo ya insensible. Esa tibieza propagada por su cuerpo bloqueó toda sensación.

—"Secuencia de Sedación finalizada. Dulces sueños" —cantó la máquina.

«Es la instalación 15 otra vez…», pensó mientras caía rendido en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta. «, estoy cautivo...».

* * *

Bulma escuchó esas últimas palabras quejumbrosas entrar a su mente desde donde había colapsado en la silla más cercana, y lágrimas de culpa comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Vio la semilla del ermitaño en su mano y la encerró en su puño, sacudiendo la cabeza. No se atrevía a sanarlo. Todavía no. No hasta que pudieran encontrar una manera de superar esta nueva amenaza.

_Pero está pasando por dolor, está sufriendo_, pensó sintiéndose miserablemente. _¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto?_

No había respuesta que pudiese darle algo de alivio. Para cuando llegó a casa eran casi las 7:30 de la mañana y su madre estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Tenía el asador grande afuera y estaba cocinando una segunda tanda de pancakes cuando notó que su hija estaba dentro.

—Buenos días, tesoro. ¿Metidos toda la noche en la oficina, no? ¡Cuánta devoción! —soltó alegremente—. ¡Juro que Vegeta y tú son dos lados de la misma moneda! Le he hecho un plato de pancakes. ¿Puedes llamarlo y decirle que están listas?

Se movió hacia el sitio acostumbrado de Vegeta para dejar un plato de pancakes, al menos de cuarenta centímetros de alto. Cuando el silencio de Bulma se extendió, ella dijo: —Sé que me dijiste que no le cocinara, pero se le ha visto tan demacrado estos últimos días.

Su madre había notado el deterioro de Vegeta antes que ella. Eso fue todo. Bulma estalló en llanto y se acercó para abrazar a su madre como si fuese una niña otra vez, sujetando su delantal comenzó a estremecerse junto a ella. Paró su llanto y le contó a la otra mujer lo que había pasado y poco después la otra mujer comenzó a llorar tan alto como su hija. La rubia siempre había tenido alguna clase de atracción por el extraterrestre gruñón, y era difícil explicar por qué él nunca la había reprendido por la atención no deseada. Nadie estaba seguro del motivo.

—Está muy mal, mamá —dijo Bulma ahogada en llanto, limpiándose el rostro con una toalla de papel cuando el torrente hubo pasado—. Huesos rotos, desgarros musculares, contusiones, de todo. Puedo sanarlo, pero no sé si deba. —Le enseñó a la otra mujer la semilla del ermitaño.

—¡Bulma! Si está adolorido y puedes hacer algo para solucionarlo, ¡¿entonces por qué no lo haces?!

—Está a salvo donde está. No puede ir a ningún lugar. Ya no puede herirse. Me parece que es lo que más necesita. —Negó con la cabeza, cansada—. Simplemente no lo sé. Necesita ayuda, mamá…

—¿Quién necesita qué? —Trunks bostezó, arrastrando los pies dentro de la cocina, aún medio dormido. Su cabello lavanda era una maraña y vestía la parte baja de su pijama y una pantufla. Él definitivamente no era un madrugador; un rasgo que había heredado de su madre. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados pero pasó algo por su nariz, y ésta lo mandó directo a la pila de pancakes de Vegeta.

—¡Buenos días, Trunks! —dijo Bulma efusiva para después besarlo en la mejilla y sentarlo en la silla más cercana—. Estos son todos para ti, tesorito.

—¿En serio? —Sus ojos finalmente se abrieron—. ¡Guao! ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó empapando la montaña de pancakes con mermelada de fresas para después pinchar con su cuchillo y tenedor el desastre rojo.

Bulma le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a él. —Cariño, hay algo que tienes que saber… sobre tu padre.

—Yo, eh, iré a hacer las camas —dijo la mamá de Bulma y salió rápido.

Trunks la observó marcharse en confusión y después sus ojos azules regresaron con su madre, notando su apariencia ruborizada y agobiada y el hecho de que aún llevase el mismo traje del día anterior, todos los indicios de sueño quedaron atrás de inmediato y fueron reemplazados por preocupación.

—¿Qué es, mamá? ¿Qué pasó?

Bulma no era capaz de hablar mientras veía a su hijo; un niño, a pesar de su rostro temerario, que era la versión pequeña de su afligido padre. —Trunks, él…, se ha ido por una temporada.

—¿Qué?

—De vacaciones, supongo que puedes llamarlo así. —Intentó sonreír pero fue un esfuerzo perdido. Se dio la vuelta—. Regresará. Muy pronto…

Trunks intentó absorber la información y procesarla le llevó unos minutos más de lo debido. Culpó a la hora de la mañana. El desayuno quedó olvidado, se puso de pie y se acercó a su madre y puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro. —Mamá, no tienes que mentirme. Ya no estoy pequeño.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. —¿Trunks, de…, de qué estás hablando? Te dije que…

—Sé que tienen tiempo durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. Sé cómo te trató antes del torneo. No soy un idiota. ¿Van a…, a divorciarse, verdad? —Su voz se rompió al final y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir—. Lo que quiero decir es que…, está bien, si así lo desean. Muchos amigos en mi escuela… Sus padres…

Bulma lo acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, contrario a cuando estuvo fuera en el campo de batalla con su padre, Trunks no se negó a ese gesto de amor y confianza. Le regresó el abrazo, siendo consciente de su fuerza, tímidamente se limpió los ojos cuando se separaron. Bulma lo sostuvo por los hombros, se arrodilló para verlo directo a la cara y le dijo:

—Tu padre y yo no nos hemos separado, Trunks. Sí, hemos tenido algunos problemas (ese es el eufemismo del siglo, pensó), pero estamos haciendo lo posible para superarlo. Juntos.

—¿Entonces por qué se fue de vacaciones? —preguntó Trunks en consternación.

Bulma, pillada en su propia mentira, solo pudo decir:

—Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Si había algo que Trunks podía presumir era que su madre nunca le había mentido; dejó que sus palabras se llevaran sus inseguridades. Por ahora. Aún había algo extraño, algo que ella no le estaba diciendo, pero él confiaba en ella con el corazón y cedió. Ella era la adulta allí, y un genio reconocido. Si alguien podía ocuparse de un problema, esa era ella. Regresó a la silla y comenzó a comerse con apatía la tanda de pancakes frías y pastosas. Su entusiasmo previo quedó en el olvido,

Así fue, hasta que su abuela hizo una entrada milagrosa y comenzó a cocinar una nueva tanda para él. Era increíble lo resistentes que eran los niños. —Deberías intentar dormir un rato, tesoro —le dijo a su hija—. Trabajar toda la noche te deja sin fuerzas.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Bulma. Le dio otro beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Ella, cansada hasta los huesos, fue a su habitación e intentó conciliar algunas horas de sueño antes de regresar al hospital para la visita de la tarde. Se sentó en el borde de la cama tamaño King, mirando con añoranza el lado de Vegeta. Casi dos semanas separados. De hecho eran muchas más. Cuando el saiyajin se enteró de que Gokú iba a participar en el Torneo, prácticamente se mudó a la Cámara de Gravedad por los siguientes dos meses. No hubo intimidad entre ellos por todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera la noche previa a la competencia. Sólo él y su maldito entrenamiento.

_Vi cómo te trató antes del torneo, no soy idiota_,le había dicho Trunks. ¿Había pensado que lo había engañado con todo su pavoneo? ¿Actuando como si todo estuviese a pedir de boca aun cuando, la verdad, todo estaba derrumbándose? Ella sabía que su relación con Vegeta se estaba desvaneciendo rápido; indefensa e incapaz de prevenir su distanciamiento. Justo antes del torneo tuvo que aceptar la verdad: él ya no la amaba. Como un resultado, en las horas más oscuras de la noche mientras dormía sola en la cama de ambos, esa palabra con «D» comenzaba a aparecer en sus sueños más profundos. Ella no impidió que lo hiciera, tampoco…

Le dio un golpe con el revés de la mano a la lámpara en repentina ira y no sintió satisfacción alguna cuando vio la cerámica rota en el suelo. Recogió un fragmento, pasó los dedos por el borde, y lo pasó suavemente por uno de sus brazos, produciendo una ligera marca. No tan profundo para sangrar pero aún dolorosa. Vegeta se había rasgado a jirones ambos brazos y no había delatado ninguna indicación de tener dolor.

_El dolor me mantiene con los pies sobre la tierra. Es lo único con lo que estoy familiarizado_, le había confesado.

—¡Oh Kami! —Tiró el fragmento de la lámpara y se sujetó el rostro con ambas mano, preguntándose qué iba a pasar con él. ¿Qué iba a pasar con ambos...?

Mientras buscaba compulsivamente una respuesta, el sueño quedó en el olvido.

* * *

Seis horas después, ella apareció en el hospital para la hora de visitas de la tarde. Encontró a Vegeta despierto y alerta en su cama. Como había esperado, él también estaba algo más:

Lívido.

Él no le brindó más que una mirada cuando la máquina de monitoreo a su lado detectó un aumento en su presión arterial y lo drogó antes de que pudiese decir una palabra. Cuando el doctor asignado a su cuidado lo descubrió, le informó que semejante variación de la presión en esta etapa de su recuperación podría ser perjudicial para su recuperación. Como una niñita atrapada haciendo algo malo en la escuela, él le ordenó que se fuese a su casa.

Bulma, veinticuatro horas después, regresó tercamente a su habitación, dando vueltas alrededor de la cama como un espectro nervioso. Ella no necesitaba ninguna clase de vínculo para notar que su esposo estaba furioso con ella por atraparlo de esa manera.

—¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? —susurró a su lado, jugando nerviosamente con la semilla del ermitaño entre sus dedos. Era un despojo pálido y afligido de lo que solía ser, no podía dormir, apenas podía comer, plagada por la culpa y la preocupación por su compañero enfermo.

Él finalmente hizo un rugido bajo y comenzó a moverse. Tenía una bandita puesta en el puente de la nariz y una más pequeña sobre su ojo izquierdo. El derecho se abrió de golpe y de inmediato se enfocó en ella. Al instante, el módulo de sedación chilló:

—"La presión arterial está comenzando a acercarse a sus parámetros establecidos".

Ella se puso inmediatamente de pie y apagó el dispositivo antes de que pudiese administrar la próxima dosis debilitante. —Ya no puedo hacer esto, es injusto —dijo.

«Mi carcelera por fin entra en razón», escuchó un gruñido bajo en su mente. Cuando ella lo miró, notó un odio en su rostro que no veía desde sus días en Namek.

—No soy tu carcelera —dijo en un tono de voz moderado.

«No me había dado cuenta. Mira dónde estoy».

—Es tu culpa que estés aquí. Tú te hiciste esto. ¡Deja de culparme y acepta algo de la responsabilidad por primera vez en tu miserable vida!

«Sé por qué estás aquí. Incluso sé que puedes sacarme de aquí, pero no lo haces».

—Es porque no me prometiste que cumplirías lo que te pedí. No era una gran petición, pero como siempre eres un maldito terco.

Le hizo una seña frustrada con su brazo vendado. «Vuelve a encender la maldita máquina», le gruñó. «Por lo menos así me ahorro tus eternas quejas…».

Bulma repentinamente lo abofeteó. No fue fuerte, apenas un toque, pero la expresión masculina estaba francamente asombrada. Antes de que pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos para conseguir una respuesta ella se adelantó con:

—¡Tienes que ver la situación desde mi punto de vista, Vegeta! Te estabas hiriendo deliberadamente. ¿Qué más se suponía que hiciera?

Él no le respondió.

—¡Todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es que dejes de hacerte eso! —le gritó en desesperación—. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

«¿Qué importa? ¿Por qué no te vas a un Tribunal de Divorcio y me dejas en paz?».

Sus ojos azules se ampliaron en shock y, por un instante, culpa. Trunks podría haberle expresado sus preocupaciones a su padre, pero sabía que eso era imposible. Muy cuidadosa, le preguntó:

—¿...Qué se te metió para que se te ocurriera eso?

«Sé que lo has estado pensando».

—No…, es cierto —dijo débilmente, sentándose en la silla más cercana—. No, no ahora…

«No. Pero cuando estaba entrenando para pelear con Kakarotto».

—¡¿Qué esperabas?! Me abandonaste por ese maldito torneo —le siseó con inquietante ponzoña—. No tuviste ni una palabra amable para mí esos dos meses. ¡Ni siquiera me tocaste! Estaba comenzando a odiarte.

«Qué bueno, estaba funcionando entonces...». Logró asentir bruscamente a pesar del collarín y volteó a ver la televisión antes de que ella arremetiera en su contra y lo sujetara por la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —le gritó en la cara—. ¿De qué carajo estás hablando? ¿Me trataste así adrede? ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo tan terrible?!

Él fijó sus ojos escalofriantes en ella. «Sabías que la fecha de la visión de Kamisama se acercaba tanto como yo. Quería asegurarme de que siguieras con tu vida. Yo sabía que no regresaría de esa batalla».

—Gokú nunca te habría matado…

La repentina mirada severa que le brindó la silenció. «Todos creen que el ataque desesperado que usé para intentar acabar con Majin Buu fue un impulso de último minuto». Negó con la cabeza tanto como su cuello se lo permitió. «No lo fue. Se me ocurrió esa estrategia un mes antes. Planeé llevarme a Kakarotto a la tumba conmigo, de una u otra manera».

—¡GOKU YA ESTABA MUERTO, IDIOTA! —le gritó ella directamente en el rostro—. ¡Estaba en la Tierra sólo por 24 horas!

«Me lastimas los oídos».

—¡CÁLLATE! —Agarró la almohada por ambos lados de su cabeza hasta que sus dedos se enterraron con furia en la tela—. ¡Me hiciste pasar un infierno por dos meses, malparido egoísta! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿Cuál era el maldito objeto?! —Sus ojos azules radiaban fuego espeluznante y miraron amenazantemente la irritada negra de Vegeta, demandando una explicación.

«Porque te amo», fue la calmada respuesta.

Ella retrocedió como si él la hubiese abofeteado. Su boca se movió en shock pero no salió ningún sonido. Dio un paso alejándose de la cama y lo contempló como si no lo conociera. —¿Tú-tú… qué? —susurró.

«Es en serio». Golpeteó su frente con el dedo; «Culpa a los residuos del sentimentalismo de Kakarotto, pero es verdad. Te amo, Bulma. Y sabía que era hora de dejarte seguir».

—Yo… no entiendo…

«Iba a morir, de una u otra forma. Sabía que iba a pasar e incluso que un «malparido egoísta» como yo no se merecía tener a alguien como tú sufriendo por mí. Y lo más importante: TÚ no te merecías eso».

—Vegeta…

«Pero no contaba con que iba a revivir. No soy el hombre que solía ser. Yo… ya no sé quién soy, y no quiero que me veas así».

Bulma conocía las palabras de Dendé: «Revivir a todos lo que murieron en la Tierra, excepto a los malos». Vegeta había sido perdonado del castigo eterno, y todo por una fusión abortada con los Zarcillos Potara que le había dado la suficiente bondad espiritual de Gokú para ser considerado aceptable por el Gran Dragón. Era como si le dijera ahora que Vegeta, El Malvado Príncipe de los Saiyajin, ya no existía.

¿Entonces quién era? Había tanto dolor y confusión en sus palabras que ella se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta y eso lo estaba destrozando. La violencia y el sadismo habían definido la mayor parte de su vida: los recuerdos aún estaban ahí pero las ambiciones habían sido reemplazadas por los sentimientos de culpa de otro hombre. Las dos emociones, entre otras igualmente desconocidas, eran como el agua y el aceite, incapaces de mezclarse, y eso lo atormentaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser: el hombre malo que él había sido ahora compartía el mismo espacio con su honrado rival.

—Superaremos esta crisis, Vegeta. Igual que las anteriores…

«No te pediré que te quedes y me cuides hasta sanar, Bulma. No esta vez. No otra vez. Te mereces algo mejor…».

Incapaz de oír más, Bulma cortó con:

—No estás pensando con claridad en este momento. Todo se va a resolver. Siempre lo hace. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es prometerme que no te vas a lastimar. Después de eso, podemos irnos.

«¡Acabo de decirte que te amo!», le gritó. «¿Quieres más pruebas para entender que definitivamente algo está muy mal conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo hacerte esa promesa cuando ni siquiera sé quién soy?».

—Tienes que ver la situación por el lado positivo…

Exasperado, él desvió la mirada. «Terminé de hablar. Estoy cansado. Ve a casa, Bulma».

—Pero…

«Por favor», dijo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Ella permaneció impotente desde su posición a un lado de la cama, preparándose para una diatriba, cuando una enfermera entró a la habitación y tomó control rápidamente del equipo. —¿Ud. Apagó esto, Srta. Briefs? —preguntó, examinando el módulo de sedación.

—Yo, eh…

La enfermera la miró desaprobatoriamente y lo volvió a encender. La máquina soltó un silbido agudo y la voz electrónica de inmediato chilló: —"La presión arterial ha sobreexcedido los parámetros aceptables. Una dosis de sedación está siendo…".

Bulma no pudo resistir verlo pasar por eso de nuevo, bajó la mirada y vio la semilla en su mano sudada y se obligó a ponerla suavemente en su pecho. Vegeta, antes de sucumbir a la droga, bizqueó la semilla y después a ella.

—Yo también te amo —susurró y lo besó directo en la boca. Sus ojos se cerraron durante el tierno acto justo cuando el módulo trinó:

—"La Secuencia de Sedación ha finalizado. Dulces sueños". —Bulma dejó la habitación reluctantemente con emociones mezcladas. Se dio cuenta de que ella bien pudo darle la libertad o sellado su condena, y estaba demasiado confundida para saber qué hacer en cualquiera de los escenarios.

* * *

Toda esa tarde, Bulma se quedó acostada del lado de su cama y mantuvo sujeto con una mano temblorosa el celular. Estaba esperando la llamada aturdida del hospital que le informara la recuperación milagrosa de Vegeta.

Ella sabía que él no sería capaz de masticar la semilla porque se había roto varios dientes durante sus escaramuzas con Buu, pero sabía que se la pasaría por uno de los faltantes y la tragaría entera. Probablemente le tomaría más a su sistema sanar mientras la semilla caía en su estómago, pero el proceso de seguro había terminado para ese momento. ¿Regresaría a casa? Ella lo había mantenido cautivo en una cama de hospital en contra de su voluntad; cortando el Sihs'kar —su confianza en ella. ¿La perdonaría o perdería la fe en ella? Él ahora era tan distinto que no tenía forma de predecir lo que haría.

«Te amo», le había dicho. ¡Finalmente! La proclamación que había esperado oír de él por tanto tiempo, ¡por fin! Debió haberse sentido vindicada por su paciencia, al final resultó victoriosa; halagada porque había podido, después de tantos años, dominar al príncipe salvaje. Las palabras debieron haberla llenado de felicidad y esperanza por un futuro juntos.

En vez, la asustaban, mataban de miedo. Era como un lecho de muerte y confesionario y esas dos palabritas atormentaron su reposo y persiguieron sus sueños.

No hubo llamada del hospital durante toda la noche. Cuando bajó para desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con sus padres y Trunks y vacilantemente preguntó:

—¿Alguien ha visto a Vegeta?

Los ojos del niño brillaron. —¿Él regresa hoy?

_Eso espero_, pensó y forzó una sonrisa. —Sí, debería llegar pronto…

—_Cool_ —dijo él, y atacó sus huevos revueltos con renovado gusto.

Bajó a su oficina y frunció el ceño mientras leía el montón de propuestas, solicitudes y mensajes que estaban apilados sobre su escritorio. Había estado abandonando sus deberes como la Presidenta de la Compañía y este día no era diferente. Echó a un lado algunos desechos y buscó el teléfono del hospital para averiguar cuándo Vegeta había abandonado el lugar.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando se le informó que él aún estaba allí.

* * *

Cuando irrumpió en la habitación menos de quince minutos después, lo encontró aún en su cama hospitalaria, viendo televisión plácidamente y bebiendo un vaso de agua con un sorbete. Estaba sin aliento por su loca carrera al hospital y apenas era capaz de creerlo cuando él le regresó la mirada, completamente impávido por su aparición repentina. Él todavía tenía la escayola, las vendas y la tablilla.

—No te comiste la semilla —soltó, viendo de reojo la semilla que yacía sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama hospitalaria—. ¿Por qué?

«¿Para qué molestarse? ¿Qué diferencia hace?», preguntó él con apatía.

Lo miró como si no entendiera la pregunta. —¡Te hubiese sanado! No tendrías que sufrir más por las heridas.

«La semilla hubiese sanado mi cuerpo, ¿pero qué hay de aquí?». Se señaló la cabeza. «Esa es la parte que está más dañada y eso no ayudará».

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

«Sólo lo sé», dijo y desvió la mirada. «Entonces por qué molestarme en tomarla si no estaré completo otra vez?».

—¿Y qué hay de Trunks? ¿De mí? Te extrañamos, Vegeta. Queremos que regreses a casa.

Él resopló. «¿Qué es eso para mí ahora? ¿La Corporación Cápsula o esa casucha al pie del Monte Paoz?

Ella espetó en exasperación. —Eso no tiene sentido. Esto no es diferente a cuando el veneno de Freezer te dañó el cerebro. Sólo necesitas algo de tiempo para que salga de tu cuerpo.

Él se tomó la cabeza y gritó: «¡Han pasado dos malditas semanas! ¡No está mejorando!».

—Tienes que darle tiempo —insistió ella.

«Incluso si los recuerdos se disipan, no seré quien solía ser. En lugar de ser un Guerrero de Clase Alta, ahora soy como un híbrido corrupto de una basura de tercera clase. ¡Siento que estoy revolcándome en estiércol y esa sensación está dentro de mí! ¡No puedo sacarla!»

El equipo de monitoreo emitió un _bip_ y declaró:

—"La presión arterial acaba de exceder los parámetros aceptables".

«¡MALDITA SEA!», gritó Vegeta en exasperación.

Bulma corrió hasta su lado de la cama y apagó la máquina antes de que pudiera finalizar la secuencia de sedación. Con todo y eso, él recibió una considerable cantidad del narcótico. Ella tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras él luchaba por mantenerse despierto. —Vas a estar bien, Vegeta. ¿Me oyes? Vamos a superar esto juntos.

Parpadeó y se enfocó en él con dificultad. «¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?», preguntó sin esperanza. «¿Por qué te importa?».

—Vegeta, otra vez no…

«Estarías mejor con Kakarotto», murmuró. «Vi lo bien que se llevaban antes… Quizá un deseo pueda arreglarlo todo».

Era la droga la que hablaba, se dijo Bulma mientras el saiyajin continuaba su desorientado discurso mental. Él estaba más dormido que despierto, proyectando pensamientos aleatorios que normalmente mantendría escondidos y enterrados. Por primera vez desde que se estrelló con el parabrisas de su aero-nave, se sintió asustada hasta los tuétanos.

«Te ha tratado mejor de lo que jamás podré… Serías más feliz con él», insistió. «Si quieres iniciar los trámites de divorcio… no te detendré…».

Ella lo abofeteó ligeramente y le dijo directo a la cara: —¡No escucharé ni una sola estupidez más acerca del divorcio! Eres mi esposo, Vegeta. ¡Te amo! Eres el padre de Trunks. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Gokú. Él siempre abandona a su familia por alguna estúpida razón. ¿Tú? Tú siempre estás aquí.

Él buscó en su cara cualquier señal de decepción y ella vio cómo una lágrima brotaba por su ojo bueno y se deslizaba por la mejilla golpeada, «… No tenía a dónde ir...», le confesó en voz baja.

Continuará…

* * *

26/01/2014


	3. Parte 03 - Recogiendo los Fragmentos

**Mirror, Mirror**

**por Darke Angelus**

© 2006

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**Lector Beta: Schala S**

**Parte Tres – Recogiendo los fragmentos**

* * *

La última parte de Bulma que había permanecido igual entre lo que su madre llamaba «Las Tres M» (Madurez, Matrimonio y Maternidad) estaba firmemente convencida de que la semilla del ermitaño resolvería todos los problemas de Vegeta y suyos. Ese espíritu despreocupado, complaciente y optimista la había sostenido desde la niñez ante más problemas y conflictos que los que quería contar. Había luchado contra monstruos y demonios, acortejado a superhéroes y pedido deseos a las esferas del dragón, siempre convencida por la voz del pequeño espíritu dentro de ella de que todo saldría bien, igual que en las novelas y las películas que tanto adoraba.

Debió haber terminado en un «Felices por Siempre». Pero no lo hizo.

Vegeta tragó la semilla de inmediato, apenas la desorientación pasó, y juntos esperaron en un tenso silencio a que la legumbre se rompiera dentro de su estómago y que la sanación comenzara. Tomó casi una hora. Y al final, estaba escupiendo los alambres que habían sido usados para mantener cerrada su mandíbula fracturada. Los hematomas y rasguños habían desaparecido. Los puntos cayeron de su piel desnuda como telarañas. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla, sus dos ojos estaban claros y alertas.

Bulma se atrevió a formular la pregunta:

—¿Funcionó?

La miró unos segundos y luego se encogió, como si su cara hubiese cambiado. Lentamente negó con la cabeza. —Te dije que no lo haría —dijo bruscamente.

Juntos dejaron el hospital, ninguno de los dos sabía qué podían hacer. Su cuerpo había sanado por completo pero su psique, su mente frágil y vulnerable, había sido usurpada por un rival al que conocía muy bien y al que aborrecía tanto como respetaba.

Para cuando llegaron a la Corporación Cápsula, su estrés y confusión habían regresado como si los dos últimos días nunca hubiesen pasado. Tenía las manos en la cabeza, las uñas encajadas en el cuero cabelludo, respiraba rápidamente por la nariz y resoplaba exageradamente debido a la frustración. Cuando Bulma tomó su muñeca con suavidad, él se volvió contra ella con un gruñido y luego retrocedió, visiblemente tembloroso. Ella casi pudo verlo partirse en dos: una mitad era el príncipe salvaje, la otra era su amigo de la infancia. Ambos lados luchaban por tener el dominio.

—Vamos a superar esto —prometió ella en un tono firme. Era uno que solía usar a menudo con Trunks y la ironía no la había dejado—. Todo va a estar bien, ¿me escuchas, Vegeta?

Su boca tembló pero no respondió. En su lugar se sacudió los brazos y salió de la aero-nave sin mirar atrás.

La ansiedad en Bulma se intensificó.

* * *

Pasó la mayor parte del día caminando por el edificio principal como un tigre enjaulado. Bulma había mandado a Majin Buu a la mansión de Mister Satán. Ella sabía que Vegeta había provocado intencionalmente a la entidad durante su violenta rencilla, queriendo…, necesitando el dolor físico de los golpes para bloquear su confusión mental. Quería evitar que eso pasase de nuevo. El saiyajin se molestó cuando ella le informó y salió hecho una furia. Cuando lo buscó más tarde, lo vio ocupándose de una pecera pequeña de agua salada en la biblioteca. Había varios y de distintos tamaños por todo el edificio, todos llenos con peces raros y exóticos que había coleccionado con el paso de los años. Las peceras habían quedado olvidadas mientras él luchaba con su crisis post fusión, y le tranquilizó verlo finalmente retomar su antiguo hobby. Más calmada, lo dejó solo y bajó para intentar ponerse al día con su trabajo en la oficina.

Cuando Trunks regresó de la escuela, Vegeta estaba completamente absorto en su trabajo. Había sido algo confuso al principio y casi había abandonado la faena hasta que comenzó a recordar los nombres de las especies específicas de peces (peces catalufas, tetras de colores, extraños peces loros de color «sangre», sólo por nombrar algunos), los cuidados alimenticios, cómo testear el agua, y la limpieza apropiada de la pecera. Al pertenecer a una raza extinta, encontró los movimientos de las plantas y los peces en el agua bastante relajantes y regresar a la rutina estaba comenzando al menos a tranquilizarlo.

—¡Papá! —gritó Trunks mientras entraba a la sala, quitándose la mochila y tirándola al piso donde cayó con un ruido sordo. Era lo suficientemente grande para un defensa de rugby de secundaria y estaba lleno de unos 25 kilos de libros y otras cosas. El niño apenas notaba el peso.

Corrió hacia su padre y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo cuando Vegeta lo agarró por la cabeza y lo frenó a un brazo de él. —No habrá más de estas tonterías, niño.

Trunks dio un paso atrás, sonrojándose un poco por el rechazo. —Ah, ya veo que _regresaste _—susurró.

Vegeta lo miró extrañado y frunció el ceño. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—No importa —dijo Trunks por lo bajo. Se marchó por las escaleras hacia su habitación para quitarse el uniforme escolar.

Vegeta se quedó mirando varios minutos por dónde se había ido en confusión y luego volvió para alimentar a sus peces, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

El niño seguía melancólico cuando toda la familia se sentó en la mesa para cenar. A pesar de los intentos de Bulma de darle ánimos. Vegeta, todavía preocupado por sus propios pensamientos, se mantuvo en silencio, escogiendo con indiferencia los distintos tipos de platos que la Sra. Briefs le había preparado en celebración a su regreso. No tenía ánimos de celebrar, para ser sincero. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por luchar para mantener los recuerdos de Kakarotto a raya (estaba funcionando pero mientras se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo). La forma en que había tratado a su hijo más temprano le molestaba de una manera que no podía articular.

_Estaba molesto, _racionalizó para sus adentros mientras Trunks y Bulma hablaban sobre la escuela. _Lo rechacé y él se molestó por ello__._

_Peor que eso, Vegeta, heriste sus sentimientos, _dijo la voz de Goku, tan claro como si le estuviese hablando al oído. Vegeta casi terminó por tirar el tenedor y sólo la Sra. Briefs notó el titubeo.

_Sal de mi cabeza, Kakarotto_, gruñó Vegeta, preguntándose si el saiyajin estúpido estaba usando telepatía.

Obtuvo la respuesta rápidamente:

_Nah-ah, no puedo hacer eso. También vivo aquí, amigo mío. 1-2-3 / Soy parte de ti / Eres parte de mí. ¡Somos compañeros!_

_Cállate,_ siseó Vegeta. Esta vez el tenedor sí cayó.

—¿Vegeta, cariño? —preguntó la Sra. Briefs.

_Tienes que darle un gran abrazo a Trunks y decirle que lo lamentas. Eso es lo que él necesita. Dile que lo amas. ¡Ah qué diablos! ¡Por qué simplemente no le das un beso en la mejilla mientras estás en ello! Sabes que puedes hacerlo. ¡Conmigo dentro de ti, es fácil!_

Vegeta cerró los ojos con fuerza. _¡Cállate__!_

Mientras ese enardecido debate interno continuaba, Bulma reía con satisfacción por algo que Trunks dijo.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tu maestra cree que puedes saltarte un grado en la escuela? ¡Eso es maravilloso! ¡Tienes que contarle a tu padre!

Trunks, con el rostro iluminado de orgullo, volteó la silla. —Oye papá, ¿escuchaste? Mi maestra dijo…

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó Vegeta—. ¡No quiero oír más de tu porquería! ¡Así que CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

La boca de Trunks se cerró de golpe. Él no notó que Vegeta le estaba gritando a su plato, o que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Tomó cada palabra a tono personal y dejó la mesa corriendo.

Vegeta, sacudiendo la cabeza como un hombre saliendo de un hechizo, vio las caras conmocionadas y atónitas alrededor de la mesa. —¿Qué? —preguntó a la defensiva.

* * *

—Creo que finalmente logré que se calmara —dijo Bulma, entrando a la habitación más tarde esa noche—. Aún está muy molesto. Pienso que deberías hablar con él.

Vegeta había estado considerando la cama tamaño King y miró rápidamente por encima de ella. —¿Sobre qué?

—El incidente durante la cena.

—No le estaba gritando a _él_.

—Eso lo hace aún peor. Él no entiende lo que te está pasando. Quizá si tú le explicas… —sugirió ella cuando él sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, todo puede seguir como está. Él va a saber lo que está pasando tarde o temprano.

—Tarde. —Fue la respuesta predecible.

Ella, mordiéndose la lengua, lo estudió por un momento. —¿Por qué estás viendo la cama así?

Él la miró perplejo. —¿Siempre ha sido tan grande?

—No me sorprende que no la reconozcas —dijo enojada—. No has dormido en ella desde hace más de dos meses.

—¿No hemos…?

—No.

—Tienes razón —dijo en voz baja, asintiendo para él mismo—. Por el entrenamiento…

—¡Sí, por el maldito entrenamiento! —chasqueó ella y no le encontró placer alguno a la manera en que él se estremeció por la rabia en su voz. Ella se obligó a calmarse—. Me echaste a un lado y me lastimaste, Vegeta. Sé por qué lo hiciste, incluso entiendo por qué pero fue muy cruel, incluso viniendo de ti.

Él la miró con impotencia. —No sé qué puedo hacer para resarcir el daño.

Ella redujo la distancia entre los dos y le tomó las manos. —Sólo sé mi esposo, es todo lo que quiero —le susurró para luego besarlo.

Al principio, hubo algo de resistencia pero luego abrió la boca y aceptó el regalo que ella tenía para ofrecer. Aun en ese momento, durante el inofensivo acto, Bulma pudo notar que algo estaba mal. En primer lugar, a él no parecía gustarle la sensación de su lengua dentro de la boca y desde luego, no correspondía. Sus besos eran húmedos y ñoños, y para nada placenteros. Ella se alejó molesta, intentando no ser muy obvia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él.

—Nada, es sólo que..., ha pasado mucho tiempo. Eso es todo —mintió convincentemente, mirándolo. Algo tan simple como eso normalmente habría excitado al máximo a Vegeta, pero no parecía afectarle—. Vamos a la cama.

No mejoró ahí. La pareja dio vueltas por la amplitud de la cama, se quitaron la ropa torpemente e intercambiaron más de esos desagradables besos. Bulma comparó la experiencia con la de ser manoseada por un estudiante inmaduro de secundaria; inexperto, descontrolado, y desde luego, sin rumbo. Ella disfrutaba ser acariciada en su punto más sensible, pero por alguna razón, Vegeta parecía tener una fijación con su omóplato. Cuando bajó la mano para tocarlo, descubrió que él aún estaba flácido.

Él le agarró la mano y se la quitó de ahí. Su rostro se tornó serio. —No…

—Está bien —dijo ella, usando su ronroneo más seductor mientras lo tumbaba en la cama—. Sólo relájate y disfrútalo… —Ella, besando la parte baja de su firme abdomen y lamiendo su piel, siguió el camino hacia la cremallera de su pantalón.

Con los ojos fijos en el techo, Vegeta intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando bajo su cintura. Le era tan familiar y placentero, pero Kakarotto volvió a meterse en su cabeza para gritarle su conmoción y malestar además de su acostumbrada inocencia exasperante. Aun cuando Bulma estaba tocándolo directamente, él sabía que no iba a funcionar. Se apoyó sobre sus codos con la esperanza final de que quizá observando despertaría, pero no estaba preparado para encontrarse con Chi-Chi inclinada sobre él con su miembro en la boca.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó, dio un salto hacia atrás, hasta pegarse a la cabecera de la cama.

Bulma…, sólo Bulma…, lo estaba mirando más que conmocionada. —¿Qué _demonios_ fue…_?_

—Pensé… Por un segundo que..., tú eras…, eras… —Él saltó de la cama y se subió la cremallera del pantalón. Salió casi corriendo por la puerta—. No puedo estar aquí. Todo está arruinado… No puedo… —Sus murmullos se disiparon mientras se marchaba por el corredor y se perdía de vista.

Las próximas horas, Bulma permaneció acostada en la cama, intentó leer un libro mientras sus oídos se esforzaban en oír cualquier indicio de sonido fuera de la habitación. Pero finalmente, los nervios le ganaron. Salió de la habitación, caminó por el corredor y se asomó desde la barandilla para ver hacia la sala de estar. La TV estaba encendida, el único origen de luz emitía sombras danzantes entre la oscuridad, tenía el volumen silenciado y transmitía alguna película nocturna. Ella pudo notar a una figura solitaria sentada en el sofá y de inmediato reconoció su rutina. Vegeta se había convertido en un noctámbulo crónico desde la experiencia en la Instalación 15, y una persona con el sueño ligero en el mejor de los casos. Pasaba muchas noches de la misma manera, viendo televisión hasta que amaneciera para después salir a trotar como preludio a su acostumbrada agenda de entrenamiento. El hábito había disminuido con el paso de los años, pero reaparecía después de una pesadilla o una de sus infames riñas maritales, y no le ofrecía ningún consuelo verlo aislado así otra vez.

Después de un breve debate interno sobre inmiscuirse o no, Bulma bajó las escaleras, sin preocuparse por hacerlo en silencio. Ella sabía, por experiencia, que él de todas maneras no estaba dormido. Olfateó el aire y detectó indicios de humo y tuvo que aguantarse el surgimiento de la rabia y la traición. Le tomó un momento contener las emociones pero ahora no era el momento para una confrontación. Ni siquiera cuando caminó hacia el sofá y vio el cigarrillo encendido posado entre sus labios.

Él alzó los ojos hacia ella y luego volvió a enfocarse en la TV.

—No quiero oírlo —dijo, dándole una calada deliberadamente al cigarro y luego un toque para que la ceniza cayera en un plato que estaba en el suelo. Éste estaba lleno de colillas. Había también latas vacías de cerveza desperdigadas alrededor.

—Bien, entonces no lo diré —fue todo lo que dijo ella. Posó los brazos sobre el espaldar del sofá y lo miró.

Vegeta se tensó en espera del resto.

—Pero…, tú me prometiste que dejarías de fumarlos a escondidas el día que yo decidiera parar.

—Está bien —gruñó e hizo lo que ella más odiaba del asqueroso hábito; apagó el cigarrillo directamente en la palma de su mano. Siempre la hacía estremecerse aun cuando sabía por experiencia que a él no le dolía—. Listo. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora?

—Sí, gracias, Vegeta. Aprecio el detalle.

—Hipócrita... —lo escuchó murmurar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que eras una hipócrita. Sé que también estás fumando a escondidas cuando estás sola. ¡Así que no te hagas la señorita distinguida conmigo! —le rugió con repentina ferocidad.

Ella retrocedió como si hubiese sido abofeteada. Inhaló para darle una respuesta acalorada, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando lo vio. Cuando _de verdad _lo vio. Incluso bajo la luz tenue pudo notar lo malo y cuando estiró la mano para encender la lámpara de mesa, pudo ver la verdad en pleno detalle.

Vegeta había estado llorando.

Él, volteando la cara inmediatamente y de un rápido puñetazo, explotó la bombilla y llenó otra vez la habitación de su anterior gris.

—Vegeta…

—Sal de aquí, Bulma —dijo rudamente.

Ella miró brevemente las escaleras pero no se movió. Su mente brillante y de genio, envidia de todos los científicos del planeta, se detuvo por completo. Estaba estupefacta y desecha. Si la mente de Vegeta se pudiese reparar con una máquina ella la construiría y no descansaría hasta terminarla…, pero era incapaz de desarrollar algo que pudiese. Nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en su vida y todo lo que pudo decir al final fue un tímido «está bien» y dejar a su esposo para que enfrentara la oscuridad de la habitación solo, y con sus pensamientos.

* * *

El golpe de unos libros sobre la mesa ratona fue suficiente para sacar al príncipe de su sueño intranquilo y le echó una mirada a Trunks por breves segundos, registrando su rostro.

—¿Mamá y tú volvieron a pelear? —preguntó el niño bruscamente.

—... ¿Qué? No —dijo por fin Vegeta, sentándose y pasándose una mano por el cabello desaliñado. Al menos eso pensaba. Se sentía perezoso y decaído, y la boca le sabía a cenicero.

—Claro —dijo Trunks, viéndolo con desprecio. Se subió la mochila al hombro y fue a la cocina sin decir nada más.

Vegeta, echando un vistazo alrededor, quedó impactado al descubrir que ya era de mañana, bien pasadas las ocho. La TV seguía encendida. No estaba seguro de cuándo se había quedado dormido, pero calculó que debió haber sido hacía muchas horas atrás. Bulma ya estaba en el trabajo y Trunks…

—Adiós tesorito —dijo la Sra. Briefs desde la puerta de atrás—. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela.

Vegeta se puso rápidamente de pie. —¡Espera! —Alcanzó al niño justo cuando éste bajaba las escaleras—. Te llevaré a la escuela.

—¿Que tú… _qué__? —_Trunks lo miró atónito—. ¡Papá, tengo ocho años, no tres! Además, se me está haciendo tarde.

—Sin argumentos —dijo Vegeta, aparentemente inconsciente de su apariencia desgarbada. Para Trunks, lucía como un hombre recuperándose de una seria borrachera de toda la noche y de seguro no quería que sus amigos de la escuela lo vieran así. Desafortunadamente, el saiyajin estaba determinado a seguirlo y el niño se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra elección más que permitirlo. Era como una pesadilla hecha realidad.

Caminaron rápidamente durante varios minutos por la acera en total silencio hasta que Vegeta habló:

—No te estaba gritando a ti ayer. Quiero que lo sepas.

—Claro, papá.

—Es en serio. No iba dirigido a ti.

El niño lo miró con seriedad. —¿Entonces a quién le _estabas_ gritando?

—... A Kakarotto —admitió Vegeta tras una pausa.

—¡Él ni siquiera estaba allí!

—Es complicado, Trunks…

—Papá, no soy un niñito. ¡Si algo está pasando, entonces dime qué es!

Vegeta dudó otra vez y esa fue toda la respuesta que creyó que su hijo necesitaría. Trunks aceleró el paso e intentó deliberadamente ignorar a su padre quien comenzó a quedarse atrás. Vegeta estaba intentando encontrar una excusa que no dañara irremediablemente su orgullo (el poco que le quedaba, en realidad) pero se estaba quedando en blanco. _¿Quién iba a saber que intentar razonar con un niño de ocho años iba a ser tan condenadamente difícil? _Estaba muy fuera de práctica, pero cuando vio aparecer la escuela, lo intentó valientemente una vez más:

—Escucha, Trunks, lo que pasó anoche…

—¡Goten! —gritó Trunks. Su mejor amigo lo esperaba cerca de las escaleras principales y a su lado, estaba su hermano mayor, Gohan. Vegeta gruñó su desagrado mientras el par se acercaba. Como estaba yendo la mañana, hubiese sido preferible quedarse en el sofá.

—Hola, Trunks —saludó Gohan animadamente—. Qué bueno verte, Vegeta —añadió en el mismo tono desenfadado, pero sus ojos se enfocaron de repente en la apariencia alborotada y cansada del saiyajin. Un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, tan rápido que apenas lo notó: _Oh, no. Es Ciudad Pitch otra vez._

—Gohan —dijo Vegeta intrínsecamente, no pareció notar el escrutinio, o no le importó.

—¡Holaaa, Señor Vegeta! —chilló el pequeño híbrido, añadiendo un saludo feliz con la mano.

Intentó no desviar la mirada. —... Goten. —Siempre había tratado al niño con cansino desdén pero el mocoso parecía inmune a su indiferencia.

Trunks le dio la vuelta a su amigo en dirección a la escuela. —Vamos a entrar o se nos hará tarde —dijo, dándole a su camarada un súbito empujón que lo hizo dar un trastabillón un par de pasos hacia adelante

—¡Trunks! —ladró Vegeta—. No hemos terminado de hablar.

Trunks lo despidió con la mano. —Sí, ya terminamos…

Vegeta lo sujetó por el brazo y le dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. El primer indicio de ira había comenzado a plasmársele en el rostro, pero estaba bien. Trunks también estaba comenzando a cabrearse. —Vas a demostrarme el debido respeto, niño. ¡Soy tu padre, puede que no sepa cuánto en este momento, pero estoy muy seguro de _eso! _

—¡Eres un padre terrible! —le gritó Trunks directo a la cara—. ¡Desearía que Goku fuese mi padre y no tú!

—¿Qué… —Vegeta se quedó completamente atónito—, qué me dijiste?

Gohan tampoco podía creerlo. —¡Trunks! —espetó.

—¡Déjame en paz! —chilló el niño. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo a la escuela—. Todos ustedes… Sólo déjenme en paz… ¡Sólo déjenme en paz!

—¡Hey Trunks, espera! —gritó Goten corriendo tras él.

Gohan y Vegeta se quedaron solos en la acera en pasmado silencio. Al saiyajin se quedó pálido, excepto por un par de puntos escarlatas en las mejillas. Una vena le palpitaba en la frente y estaba latiendo al mismo ritmo que su ritmo cardiaco. Los puños los tenía apretados, los nudillos blancos.

_Va a explotar,_ pensó Gohan lleno de temor. _Puedo sentir cómo su ki comienza a elevarse__. Va a explotar toda la cuadra y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo._

Vegeta lo fulminó con la mirada, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos; estaba lleno de ira desvalida, vergüenza y en un gran cantidad de simple incomprensión. Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta abruptamente y se marchó por donde vino. La sensación del ascenso de ki se disipó tan rápido como comenzó.

Sin rabieta ni improperios ni retaliación. Sólo rendición. Gohan se había estado preguntando cómo Vegeta le estaba haciendo frente a la Fusión abortada y ahora tenía la respuesta:

No lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

Apenas quince minutos después de haber salido por la puerta trasera, Vegeta regresó por el mismo lugar, pasando por la cocina, para dirigirse a la sala de estar.

—Tengo suficiente comida, Vegeta —le avisó la Sra. Briefs—. Te prepararé unas…

—No tengo hambre, Bunny. Me voy a la cama —dijo distraídamente y pasó a un lado de ella para ir a las escaleras.

La Sra. Briefs jadeó y apretó preocupada su delantal. No estaba segura de qué la perturbaba más, que él no tuviese hambre después de saltarse el desayuno o que, de hecho, la hubiese llamado por su primer nombre. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había estado segura de que lo supiese. Completamente confundida, miró alrededor en búsqueda de alguien que pudiese confirmarle lo que había oído —ella tenía el desagradable hábito de hacerse un lío hasta con lo más simple de vez en cuando—, pero no había nadie más; Trunks estaba en la escuela, su hija y esposo estaban atendiendo asuntos de la compañía.

Confundida, regresó a la cocina; su único y verdadero santuario en todo el edificio, y anduvo de un lado al otro preguntándose qué hacer. Incluso el gatito de su esposo había notado que algo estaba mal y lo hizo huir.

Diez minutos después, ella tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hija y Vegeta con una mano mientras balanceaba una bandeja llena de comida con la otra. No recibió respuesta pero ella dudaba que el gruñón de su yerno estuviese dormido.

—Vegeta, cariño, ¿puedo pasar?

Creyó oírlo hablar —o pudo haberlo estado pensando deseosa— pero abrió la puerta y entró con indecisión. Las cortinas frente al balcón estaban cerradas, tornaban a la habitación de un melancólico azul marino, pero había suficiente luz para ver. Vegeta estaba acostado en la gran cama, veía hacia el techo.

—Pon la bandeja en la cómoda y vete. No estoy de humor para compañía.

La Sra. Briefs la dejó donde él le había dicho, pero después de un momento de vacilación, regresó y se sentó al borde de la cama. Lo miró con seriedad.

—¿No eres buena para seguir instrucciones, verdad? —gruñó.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por ti, tesoro.

—Estoy bien…

—No, no lo estás. Incluso yo puedo verlo.

Él no hizo comentario pero después de un momento ella preguntó:

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

—Salir de una maldita vez sería un buen comienzo.

Ella le dio un ligero golpe a uno de sus pies. —No seas así. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda. —Ella lo oyó decir en un susurro—. Ni la de nadie.

—Sabemos que no es verdad, cariño —respondió suavemente.

Vegeta no dijo nada, sólo volvió a enfocarse en el techo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Bulma?

Él la vio con malos ojos. —¿Te parece que me veo como un niño? No.

—¿Te gustaría hablar al respecto?

—¡No!

Ella siguió presionando. —Puedo ser una buena oyente…

Él se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. —¡¿Mujer, podrías sencillamente salir de aquí antes de que pierda la razón y finalmente te mate?!

—Tú siempre haces esa amenaza una y otra vez y a la fecha nunca me has arrancado ni un pelo, tesoro. —Rió nerviosa—. Nunca en todos los años que te he conocido. Dime, ¿por qué será?

—Mujer, no estoy de humor para intercambiar parloteos sin sentido contigo…

—Es porque sabes que nunca podría lastimarte. Confías en mí.

—Sí, está bien. Ahora lárgate…

Ella soltó otra risilla. —¡Siempre tan rudo! Sé que estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero todo se solventará. Siempre lo hace.

Vegeta contempló solemnemente a su suegra en la penumbra y murmuró: —Esta vez lo dudo.

—No sé ni un cuarto de las catástrofes en la que te has visto envuelto, cariño, pero el hecho de que aún estés aquí significa que alguien está cuidando de ti. ¡En este momento yo soy esa persona! —Ella lo miró, en efecto sus ojos estaban abiertos y estaba sonriendo—. Te ayudaré a pasar por esto como pueda.

Tanta devoción es sus grandes ojos azules; tan llenos de confianza, cariño, y adoración. Era iguales a los de Bulma y hacía mucho tiempo Trunks también llegó a mirarlo con esos mismos ojos. Para el cerebro de Vegeta, apenas parecía ayer, pero aparentemente la chispa en los ojos de su hijo se había muerto hacía bastante. Descubrió que esta reciente traición era intolerable.

_«¡… un padre terrible! ¡__Desearía que Goku fuese mi padre y no tú!»._Eso fue lo que dijo y no puedo cambiarlo. No importa cuánto lo intente_. «Un padre terrible». _Kakarotto se anota una victoria más a mis expensas_._

Todo era tan injusto, la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda deliberadamente y dijo:

—Por última vez: sal de aquí. —Sus palabras se oyeron roncas, pero comprensibles.

—¿Qué? Pero Vegeta…

—… AHORA.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta reluctantemente. Había ido para intentar arreglar un poco la situación, pero de alguna manera, sólo la había empeorado. No quería dejar a su yerno a la merced de sus propias emociones. Detuvo su retirada y apretó los puños.

—No —se susurró a sí misma—, no iré a ninguna parte.

Agarró una manta del clóset y lo cubrió con cuidado. Después, regresó al lado de la cama y comenzó a masajearle suavemente la espalda, y le dijo una y otra vez con un tono de voz reconfortante:

—Todo estará bien, Vegeta. De verdad, lo estará. Todo estará muy bien. Sólo espera un poco.

Vegeta no dijo nada. Ni siquiera pareció reaccionar en su presencia hasta que se dio la vuelta y la abrazó repentinamente con alarmante urgencia, hundiendo la cara en su vestido. Ella se aferró tanto como se atrevió, intentando no llorar, aun cuando podía sentirlo temblar en su pecho.

—Estarás bien, cariño —susurró, para después besar su mejilla—. Sólo espera y verás.

* * *

Gohan llegó a tiempo para interceptar a Trunks y Goten cuando salían de la escuela tras el fin de la última clase. Se retiró de sus últimas dos clases para poder hacerlo. Como se había sentido todo el día, mejor se hubiese saltado el día entero. La cara de derrota de Vegeta lo había torturado desde la primera a la siguiente clase y ni siquiera la minifalda de Videl había sido suficiente para sacar de su mente lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Estaba allí para invitar a Trunks a su casa, le pareció que el niño quizá estaría temiendo encarar a Vegeta, y estaba en lo correcto. El pequeño aceptó la oferta antes de que saliera de la boca del adolescente. Eso estaba bien, precisamente porque era con eso con lo que contaba. Y cuando llegaron a la casita al pie del Monte Paozu, también estaba contando con ver la aero-nave amarilla de Bulma parada en el patio trasero. Y lo estaba.

Trunks no podía creerlo. Vio al adolescente en shock.

—¿Me delataste? ¿En serio? ¡Creí que eras mi amigo!

Cuando el niño vio a su madre rodear la casa, intentó dar la vuelta y huir, pero Gohan lo sujetó por la mochila para evitarlo.

—Vegeta también es mi amigo, Trunks. Lo que le dijiste esta mañana estuvo muy mal y no lo voy a tolerar. Así que sí, te delaté.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó Bulma en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras se acercaba lentamente a él—. ¿De verdad dijiste que querías que Goku fuese tu padre? ¡¿Trunks…?! ¡¿Cómo… cómo _pudiste_ hacer eso?!

Las mejillas de Trunks se tornaron rojo escarlata y rápidamente bajó los ojos al suelo, incapaz de hacerle frente a la mirada decepcionada de su madre. Gohan lo soltó sólo para que ella lo sujetara y se lo llevara al lago para así poder hablar en privado.

El drama todavía no había terminado para Gohan. No había manera de saber cuánto tiempo duraría la conversación entre Bulma y Trunks; podía durar minutos u horas así que tenía que actuar rápido. Entró corriendo a la casa para cambiarse. Chi Chi estaba en la cocina viendo por la ventana y remarcando:

—… De tal palo, tal astilla, te lo juro, ¡si Bulma no controla a ese niño pronto, va a estar robando bancos antes de cumplir doce! ¿No te parece, Goku?

El guerrero estaba sentado en la mesa acabándose una tanda de pastelitos de arándano recién horneados y le dirigió un gruñido distraído en señal de acuerdo mientras masticaba. Goten corrió hasta él e intentó robarle uno de la mano y comenzaron a luchar juguetonamente por el premio. Chi Chi intentaba mantener el orden pero se estaba riendo con ellos.

Gohan se detuvo en el pasillo mientras observaba a su padre interactuar con el resto de la familia. Tercera clase, Vegeta siempre lo llamaba así, y quizá ese bajo estatus tenía algo que ver con el carácter de su padre: no se obsesionaba con el pasado, ni pensaba en el mañana, sólo vivía el día. Goku se estaba deshaciendo de los efectos secundarios de la Fusión por el simple hecho de ser capaz de olvidarlo. Los últimos días, la casa había estado llena de risas, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Toda la composición de Vegeta estaba basada en su obsesión por los eventos del pasado y en realizar estrategias constantemente sobre lo que podría deparar el futuro. Gohan sabía por experiencia que el príncipe Saiyajin era determinado y reglamentado en sus pasiones; el resultado de haber padecido la vida de una carrera militar. Él no podía dejar pasar todo como Goku. Necesitaba ayuda y se requería de un saiyajin para hacerlo entrar en razón.

Además de eso, le pareció que un híbrido sería útil en este caso. Gohan fue a su cuarto a cambiarse y cuando terminó salió volando inadvertido por la ventana en dirección al oeste.

* * *

Había una mesa de picnic cerca de la orilla del lago y Bulma se sentó a mirar la vista un rato mientras Trunks daba vueltas cerca de ella, todavía sopesaba las consecuencias si hubiese hecho un intento desesperado de escape. Bulma, considerando las palabras con mucho cuidado, finalmente le preguntó con gentileza:

—¿Trunks..., cuánto sabes del pasado de tu padre?

La miró lleno de curiosidad por un momento, no estaba seguro de qué hacer ante esa insinuación tan sutil. Sus padres eran gritones; estaba acostumbrado a eso. —Él nunca habla de eso…

—Eres amigo de Gohan y has entrenado con Píccoro. Hacer preguntas sobre él es algo muy natural. ¿Qué te dijeron?

El niño se mordió el labio nerviosamente un momento. —No les gusta entrar en detalles, a ninguno. Pero lo poco que me han dicho es que papá causó serios problemas la primera vez que vino a la Tierra.

—'Problemas' —remarcó Bulma con indiferencia—. Sí, supongo que puedes llamarlo así.

—Hubo una gran batalla entre papá y Goku que por algún motivo continúa sin resolverse —añadió, mirando con inquietud a su madre—. ¿Qué pasó en realidad?

—Todo a su momento. ¿Qué más sabes?

—Que luego hubo un viaje a Namek y que tú tomaste parte en él juntando las esferas del dragón —dijo y esperó a que ella le confirmara antes de continuar—. Papá hizo equipo con ustedes cuando ese alienígena llamado Freezer apareció. Cuando papá murió en batalla, se deseó que regresara a la vida junto con los demás, y se ha quedado en la Tierra desde entonces. Eso es todo —terminó y se encogió con un solo hombro.

Bulma estaba extremadamente agradecida del autocontrol de ambos al manejar ese tópico tan delicado. Era obvio que sentían que iba en contra del bienestar de Trunks adentrarse en todos los detalles crudos e inquietantes del comportamiento pasado del volátil saiyajin. Según la opinión de Píccoro y Gohan; había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces, ambos eran hombres que no guardaban rencores y creían en las segundas oportunidades. —¿Algo más?

Trunks soltó un resoplido de frustración. Quería que su madre comenzara a darle algunos detalles en vez de andarse por las ramas. Era la renuencia que vio en su cara lo que más lo molestaba y obligaba a pensar en su impaciencia. Bulma era una madre que siempre decía lo que pensaba y el grado de temor que ahora veía en sus ojos comenzaba a sugerirle que no tenía nada bueno que decir. Él consideró seriamente su pregunta.

—Bueno, quiero decir que todos sabemos que es un príncipe de un mundo muerto y que los saiyajin están extintos, excepto los que estamos en la Tierra. Sé que Yamcha no se preocupa mucho por él, tampoco Ten Shin Han. Krillin lo acepta pero creo que es más por temor que por otra cosa. El único que parece tener cierto grado de aceptación y respeto por papá es Píccoro, lo cual es realmente sorprendente considerando que es un Namek.

—Píccoro y tu padre tienen mucho en común —decidió decir Bulma como respuesta.

—Okay. ¿Entonces cuál es la verdadera historia? —dijo Trunks impaciente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa de picnic. Se había olvidado completamente del incidente de la mañana y estaba ensimismado en el momento—. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó cuando él vino por primera vez?

—En un minuto —respondió, había algo extraño en su tono de voz que el pequeño nunca antes había oído—. Cuando tu padre era muy joven, estaba siendo preparado para el trono. Estaba en su destino reinar un imperio. Nunca estuvo planeado que se convirtiera en un soldado. Quiero que entiendas esto, Trunks, porque es muy importante.

—Okay mamá.

—Cuando sólo tenía cinco años, su padre se lo entregó a Freezer quien empleaba a los saiyajin por su habilidad para conquistar mundos. Se interpretó como parte de un sacrificio…

Trunks interrumpió con:

—¿Su propio padre lo entregó? ¿En serio?

—Estoy hablando muy en serio —dijo con tristeza—. En una batalla por recuperarlo, el rey y su ejército fueron masacrados. Freezer destruyó Vegetasei como una advertencia a otras razas que pudiesen oponérsele. Vegeta quedó huérfano y sin hogar. Freezer lo aceptó entre sus filas pero a un precio terrible. Fue… —Su voz se quebró y recobró la compostura con un visible esfuerzo—. Fue horrible, Trunks. Él sufre pesadillas hasta el día de hoy por lo que ese…, ese _bastardo y miserable _le hizo. —El rostro de Bulma se enrojeció de rabia mientras el niño retrocedía en señal de conmoción. Él nunca antes había oído hablar a su madre sobre alguien con tanto rencor.

—¿Qué hizo? —preguntó en un murmullo.

Bulma abrió la boca un instante para responder pero la cerró otra vez, se permitió negar una vez con la cabeza. Había algunos asuntos que un niño nunca debía oír, pero todo se repitió en el fondo de su mente: tortura, escarnio, sodomía. Ese conocimiento era una carga muy pesada para ella, pero decidió que nunca lo sería para su hijo.

—Tu padre fue moldeado a imagen y semejanza de Freezer —respondió en su lugar—. Se volvió temido por toda la galaxia por su crueldad. Masacró civilizaciones enteras mientras expandía el imperio de ese monstruo; conquistó mundo tras mundo con su poder.

—¿De cuántas…, personas estamos hablando, mamá? —preguntó Trunks nerviosamente—. ¿Mil? ¿Cien mil?

Su madre, con ojos preocupados, sólo pudo ver en silencio a su hijo conmocionado.

—¿...Millones? —susurró.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Nadie sabe, ni siquiera tu padre; no le importaba en ese momento. Freezer era totalmente corrupto y malvado y su presencia era como una enfermedad para Vegeta. No era muy diferente cuando llegó a la Tierra en búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón. Buscaba la inmortalidad para derrocar a ese monstruo y quedarse con el imperio. Con él estaba otro superviviente de la Élite Saiyajin llamado Nappa quien por cierto mató a miles de personas de la Capital del Este cuando apenas llegaron. Después de eso, Nappa mató a Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz y Píccoro.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo papá durante todo eso?

—Riendo —confesó Bulma con pesar.

—... Riendo... —repitió el niño sin fuerzas.

—Tu padre peleó contra Goku cuando Nappa falló en el intento. Fue un conflicto terrible. El poder que fue liberado dejó un cráter enorme en la Tierra y creó un hueco en la capa de ozono que no cerró hasta hace unos años. Cuando él derrotó a Goku…

Trunks abrió los ojos a más no poder en shock. —¡¿Él…, _hizo qué__?!_

Ella asintió. —Es cierto. Vegeta recreó una luna y se transformó en Oozaru y aplastó a Goku hasta casi matarlo. Yajirobe logró cortarle la cola y Gohan y Krillin continuaron la batalla después de que regresara a su forma humana. Tu padre había recibido directamente un Kamehameha _y _una Genkidama y seguía regresando por más. Parecía imparable.

—¡Demonios! —dijo el niño débilmente. Se pasó una mano por el cabello lavanda y revuelto. Sólo había oído de terceros las historias del Torneo de Cell y la Batalla con Majin Buu fuera del planeta. Tan fuerte como sabía que era su padre, siempre había sido Goku quien pasaba como el más poderoso. Vegeta era visto como el estratega. El kamehameha de Goku era del mismo alcance y poder destructivo que el Galick ho de su padre. Era capaz de derribar una cadena montañosa entera en una sola descarga. La versión de Gohan había destruido a Cell por completo. La Genkidama era el epítome de la energía más pura; era extraída de los seres vivos y creada para ser la antítesis de la maldad que encontraba. Había sido el estallido que finalmente derrotó a Majin Buu de una vez por todas.

Su padre, su propio _padre, _había sobrevivido a ambos.

—Eh..., si…, si ese es el caso, entonces cómo… —Tuvo que parar y tragar—, ¿cómo fue…, detenido? —Trunks nunca pudo haber imaginado tener que hacer esa pregunta. Sabía que su padre era una especie de cabrón, pero no un criminal. ¡Y definitivamente nunca un asesino!

En lo más profundo de su corazón, esperaba que su madre le dijera que su padre se había rendido…, que quizá se había dado cuenta de que lo que había hecho estaba mal y que se había entregado pacíficamente. Conociendo a su padre tan bien como lo hacía, o pensaba que lo hacía, debió haberlo sabido. —Gohan también se vio afectado por la luna falsa y se transformó. Su forma Oozaru atacó y venció a tu padre. Krillin estaba a punto de darle la estocada final y matarlo cuando Goku intervino y le pidió que le perdonara la vida. Vegeta nunca le perdonó eso —explicó Bulma.

—Papá hubiese preferido morir en el campo de batalla. —Se dio cuenta Trunks. Eso explicaba la tensión entre los dos saiyajin puros. _¡Explicaba muchísimo__!_

—En aquel entonces, antes que volver ante Freezer como un fracasado, sí Trunks. Lo hubiese preferido. Lo admito, el resto de nosotros pensaba que Goku estaba loco por tomar semejante decisión. Yo incluida.

El niño miró hacia arriba sorprendido. —¿Tú también, mamá?

Bulma miró con culpa hacia el agua. —Yo estaba en Kame House con los demás, viendo la batalla que era transmitida vía satélite. La pasaron en todos los canales y vi a Nappa confrontar a Píccoro y los otros mientras tu padre se mantenía al margen. El compañero de tu padre fue el peor de los dos, era absolutamente horrible y fue el responsable de la muerte de Yamcha, de quien estaba enamorada en aquel entonces. Nunca olvidaré el primer plano de Vegeta esa primera vez, Trunks. No lo habrías reconocido. No por la apariencia, sino por el comportamiento. Veía morir a mis amigos uno a la vez y él se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. Yo estaba completamente aterrada; él estaba fuera de control.

Ella tomó aire temblorosamente, y Trunks alargó una mano para tomar la fría de ella y darle un apretón reconfortante. Regresando el gesto, Bulma reunió fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se obligó a continuar: —Varios meses después nos encontramos cara a cara en Namek y él estaba… diferente. Es algo difícil describirlo. La demencia que vi en la Tierra se había ido y se veía mucho más como es ahora, aunque aún le faltaba suavizarse. No sé qué le pasó pero estaba conspirando contra Freezer para ese momento y desesperado por las Esferas del Dragón para usarlas en contra del tirano. Peleó con uno de los tenientes de Freezer frente a mí.

Se sonrojó un poco y Trunks se sintió aliviado de verla revelar una pequeña sonrisa. —El nombre del alienígena era Zaabon. Pensaba que era apuesto hasta que se transformó en una criatura asquerosa con forma de reptil. Vegeta parecía disfrutar pelear contra él y descubrí durante nuestra luna de miel que de hecho él estaba presumiendo para impresionarme. Él tomo la esfera del dragón sin tocarme un pelo y después le dijo a Gohan que pensaba que yo era hermosa*. —Ella dejó entrever una corta risa y, a su lado, Trunks se sintió otra vez aliviado de que algo de la tensión finalmente hubiese pasado. El saiyajin al que ella estaba describiendo todavía se oía como un extraño para él (¿Su padre riendo? ¿Dando cumplidos?), pero estaba fascinado y quería oír más.

»Vegeta eventualmente formó equipo con Krillin, Gohan, Píccoro y Goku en la batalla contra Freezer. Ese tirano lo golpeó hasta casi matarlo y le atravesó el pecho de un disparo. Antes de morir, derramó lágrimas que no lo habían sido por décadas, disminuyendo así la oscuridad de su corazón.

—¿Papá..., lloró? —Ahora Trunks estaba convencido de que hablaban de alguien más.

Sonriendo intencionalmente, bromeó. —¿Sorprendido?

—Eso es una indirecta.

—No fuiste el único. Cuando regresamos a la Tierra gracias a las esferas, fue cuando comencé a sentir los primeros indicios de afecto por él. Todavía era un hijo de puta violento, despiadado, egocéntrico, sarcástico y manipulador. —Tomó aire profundamente—, pero no era malo. Ya no. Creo que Freezer le sacó toda la maldad. Se quedó en la Tierra un corto período de tiempo y luego volvió al espacio. Pensé que nunca regresaría hasta que se estrelló en el patio una tarde. Dejé que se quedara en la Corporación para que ayudara a derrotar a los androides. La confianza no llegó tan fácil pero gradualmente me aceptó. Fue durante una bonita tarde en la cámara de gravedad original cuando fuiste concebido —le dijo, añadiendo un guiño cómplice.

—Au, basta. —El niño se alejó de ella. Su cara se tornó rojo carmesí.

—¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que fuiste resultado de una Concepción Divina? —se burló Bulma.

—¡No quiero hablar de esa clase de temas con mi madre! —se quejó.

—Me parece bien —respondió y retomó la historia—. Esos tres años que pasamos antes del Torneo de Cell fueron de alzas y bajas, pero logramos sobreponernos a ellas. Después de que las batallas finalmente terminaron, tú te enfermaste gravemente, Trunks.

—¿En serio? —No podía recordar haber estado enfermo ni un día en su vida.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza. —Eras sólo un bebé pero habías contraído una enfermedad llamada V'Nhar. Es un mal saiyajin y uno que creo está limitado a miembros de la familia Real, aunque Vegeta no lo confirmará. Yo sinceramente creo que habrías muerto si él no te hubiese sanado.

Trunks se quedó boquiabierto pero Bulma aún no había terminado. —Apenas después de eso, tu padre enfermó. No era el V'Nhar. Era algo… peor. Tú le pagaste el favor y salvaste su vida al final de esa terrible experiencia…

—¡¿Yo… _qué_?! —chilló.

—Eras demasiado pequeño para recordar —dijo ella—, pero tú lo salvaste y él nunca lo olvidó. No importa cómo o por qué, eso no es importante. Lo que importa es que Vegeta te quiere mucho. —Bulma se tranquilizó, lo que intentaba era que su hijo entendiera ese punto ahora que tenía la guardia baja. Le acarició el rostro, tan parecido al de su padre pero sin los efectos de la derrota a sus espaldas en sus facciones juveniles—. No puede decirlo en voz alta pero es verdad. Está muy orgulloso de ti, Trunks. Convertirte en super saiyajin a una edad tan temprana y que seas tan _poderoso_…

—¿Por qué él no puede decírmelo? —preguntó consternado—. ¿Por qué me trata así? ¡No lo entiendo!

Dio un suspiro y le dijo:

—Trunks, considera lo que te he dicho. Intenta imaginar por lo que tu padre ha pasado durante su terrible educación con Freezer. Toda su vida peleó y se entrenó con hombres. Vivió entre soldados, aprendiendo sólo agresión, y ahora está condicionado a responder a ese instinto competitivo masculino. —Ella observó a su hijo sin emoción en el rostro—. Te trata como a un igual. Es todo lo que sabe hacer. Deberías estar orgulloso de eso.

—Pero Goku, él…

—No lo digas —dijo, señalando con un dedo directo a su cara—. La paternidad es más que tener un buen sentido del humor y naturaleza pacífica. Goku vive para comer y entrenar, en ese orden. Cuando ambas necesidades están satisfechas, le brinda atención a su familia, y cuando le parece. Más que mantener un trabajo, prefiere pasar el tiempo libre visitando a los amigos, haciendo turismo, y en general el tonto mientras el resto de su familia lucha por llegar a fin de mes. Sí, es un héroe, pero es un esposo terrible, y por siete años prefirió andar de fiesta en el otro mundo que ser un padre para Gohan y Goten.

Trunks no podía creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo y sin embargo era verdad, hasta la última palabra. Él mismo lo había visto. Goten, quien prácticamente le tenía miedo hasta a su sombra, terminó tomándole cariño a Vegeta con el paso de los años. ¿Y por qué no? En esos siete años, había sido Vegeta, por encima de cualquier otro, la principal figura adulta y masculina en su vida. Pese a ser el hijo de su mayor rival, su padre había soportado la curiosidad y las preguntas interminables de Goten en los cientos de visitas que había hecho a la Corporación Cápsula con el paso de los años. Cuando Trunks pensó en todos los problemas en los que se metió junto a su amigo, algunos de ellos serios, se asombró de que su padre no los hubiese matado a los dos.

—Toda la Tierra es familia de Goku, pero tú y yo somos las únicas personas por las que se preocupa tu padre. Por eso se aleja poco del edificio principal —continuó Bulma mientras observaba a su hijo luchar con ese nuevo conocimiento—. Sé que no abraza ni besa ni tiene todos esos gestos de ternura que otros padres tienen con sus hijos, pero siempre está cerca de nosotros. _¡Siempre__!_ Mientras tanto, Goku se marcha a alguna esquina oscura del planeta para buscar diversión. ¿De verdad crees que Goku es un mejor padre por ese comportamiento, Trunks? ¿Sólo porque es tu camarada? ¿O eres demasiado pequeño para entender lo que intento decirte?

—No..., no, mamá. Entiendo lo que intentas decirme, pero papá, él… Él… —¿Quién era el mejor padre para su familia? Esta mañana, Trunks pensaba que estaba seguro de la respuesta pero ahora la verdad lo avergonzaba. Vegeta nunca había sido considerado expresivo y su cariño y todas sus emociones además de su distintivo enfado normalmente estaban confinados. Había raros momentos en los que dejaba entrever sus rasgos traviesos y algunas veces su sarcasmo patentado podía ser considerado divertido. Su única aproximación a la paternidad bien podía definirse como una de reacia tolerancia. No era maltratador, sólo… distante. ¿Como podía serlo un hombre que nunca había experimentado la niñez? ¿Cómo pudo pensar Trunks que era tan terrible?

Cuando Bulma vio que sus palabras estaban comenzando a ser captadas, decidió dejar caer la bomba:

—Trunks, tu papá está enfermo otra vez. Te necesita. A los dos.

El niño la vio alarmado. —¿Está enfermo?

Con gentileza, ella le contó sobre la fusión con los zarcillos Potara y de sus efectos colaterales en los dos adultos saiyajin. Con ese nuevo conocimiento sobre la historia de los antiguos rivales, Trunks ahora pudo entender por qué su padre lo estaba pasando tan mal lidiando con todo. —¿Así que es por eso que ha estado actuando tan extraño? —No era exactamente una pregunta.

—No estaba de vacaciones; estaba en el hospital. No pudieron ayudarlo. Tomó una semilla del ermitaño, pero no funcionó. Está intentando hacerle frente a todo esto solo y necesita nuestro apoyo. Por favor, no lo rechaces ahora… —Su voz se quebró y contuvo las lágrimas, tuvo que aclararse la garganta para continuar—: No cuando más te necesita. Eres el único hijo que tiene.

—Oh… Okay, mamá —dijo distraído, sumido en sus pensamientos. De repente, el niño comenzó a captar todo desde la perspectiva de su padre: una vida de abrumadora violencia, de cuidarse las espaldas, de soledad. Fue el llamado de su familia lo que lo mantuvo en la Corporación Cápsula, entendió Trunks. No fue el dinero ni los dispositivos de entrenamiento. Él no socializaba con nadie fuera de la Corporación. De hecho, la única compañía que parecía necesitar era la de Bulma…

… Y la de él.

_¡Eres un padre terrible!_ Le había gritado frente a Goten y Gohan; _¡Desearía que Goku fuese mi padre y no tú!_ Cuando intentó tragar, todo lo que sintió fue el amargo sabor de la vergüenza.

—Papá —murmuró Trunks. Su mortificación y pena se multiplicó hasta que su pequeño cuerpo pareció ceder ante el peso de la culpa. No podía haberse inventado una peor manera de insultarlo si lo hubiese intentado—. Tengo que reparar lo que he hecho…

—Trunks…

—¡Tengo que intentarlo! —gritó y levantó vuelo repentinamente.

Bulma sólo podía rezar que no fuese demasiado tarde.

* * *

Publicado el 02/03/2014


End file.
